Escuadron de la muerte Episodio 1
by Pato19
Summary: Marcos, Hernán y Lorena son 3 chicos comunes en una ciudad comun, pero una tormenta de portales los obliga a empezar a vivir las aventuras mas impresionantes tratando de salvar su propia vida. Accion, humor, aventura, todo eso y mas!
1. Capitulo 1 Gordon Freeman

**Capitulo 1 Gordon Freeman**

Era un día hermoso de primavera, los chicos jugaban a los arqueólogos, los abuelos descansaban en las hamacas... en fin, un día, como ya dije, hermoso. Hasta que los chicos jugando encontraron una mascara, pero era una mascara terrible, que había causado el pánico entre la humanidad, pero eso había pasado hacia mucho tiempo afortunadamente.Los chicos llenos de emoción fueron corriendo a mostrársela a sus abuelos.Cuando el abuelo tomo la mascara en sus manos su cara se oscureció tanto que sus nietos se asustaron un poco.El no contestaba pues todavía la estaba contemplando recordando y a la vez pensando como había llegado ahí esa mascara.¿Que sucede abuelo?-pregunto el nieto mas chico del abuelo llamado Marcelo-.Él recordaba todavía los ojos ambarinos, el respirador, la forma ovalada, miles de recuerdos llegaron a la mente del abuelo.También su esposa la contemplaba asustada, se diría horrorizada mas que asustada.Chicos ¿saben nuestra historia?-pregunto el abuelo tratando de sonreír para que sus nietos(que eran 5)no se asustaran-¿Quieren que se las cuente?.Ellos encantados de la vida asintieron emocionados y se sentaron alrededor por conseguir el mejor lugar.Bueno todo empezo con un hombre llamado Gordon Freeman.El fue el culpable de la llegada de ellos, pero fue todo involuntario.¿Quiénes eran "ellos" y quien es ese "Gordo"?interrumpio otro de sus nietos llamado Agustin.El abuelo(llamado marcos)se rio al escuchar la palabra "gordo".Miren es muy difícil imaginar dado que algunos de ustedes son todavía muy chicos(el nieto mas chico Marcelo tenia solo 5 años el otro Agustín tenia 7,otro llamado Juan tenia 12 Andrés, de 13 años,y Facundo el nieto mas grande de 14 años)Pero capaz que me entiendan si tienen la sangre nuestra.Los mas chicos se hacían los rudos y los mas grandes se reían de ellos.Bueno volvamos con el relato, ya se que es difícil imaginar pero traten solo de ver un complejo de oficinas inmenso más grande que 5 manzanas de casas, lleno de científicos, laboratorios inmensos, todo bajo un secreto muy alto.¿Lo siguen al abuelo?-pregunto la abuela Maru interrumpiendo el relato de su esposo-.Facundo el nieto mas grande afirmo junto a Andrés y Juan pero los demas no entendian mucho.Bueno-continuo el relato el abuelo-todo comenzo en un día como cualquiera mientras dormia y soñaba profundamente.

Sr. Freeman presentarse en el sector C-anuncio una voz por altavoces en los dormitorios del sector C justamente.Gordon se desperto sobresaltado y se levanto y a las carreras se metio en el tren de trasnporte del complejo BM.Tras unos minutos llego al sector C, pero desde ahí su memoria no recordaba nada en absoluto hasta su salida del sector C.De ahí en mas recordo de nuevo.Recordaba muchos lugares, seres alienigenas, un mundo fronterizo (Xen).Todo lo que sucedió ahí fue demasiado confuso por lo que casi ni se acordaba lo que había hecho.Lo unico que supo fue que desato el apocalipsis y luego lo pudo detener.Pero todo era borroso hasta que apareció un hombre de traje azul que dijo que Xen era nuestro...¡RING! ¡RING!-sono el despertador y el abuelo Marcos (ahora de 14 años)trato de apagar el despertador, pero se cayo al piso y el despertador se le cayo en la cabeza y quedo inconcsiente por un rato.

Gordon seguia caminando hasta que vio a un hombre vestido con una bata de cientifico herido de muerte, siguió su camino y encontro una larva gigante...

¡AHHHH!-grito Marcos recobrando el conocimiento, tenia hoy un examen de geografia y ya estaba a punto de empezar y el seguia ahí asustado y acostado(mas bien tirado en el piso)..Se levanto y de una patada levanto el reloj por los aires.Hecho eso se fue, sevistio, y se "rajo" para la escuela.

En la escuela, durante el examen de geografia, el se quedo dormido, y soño otra vez con freeman.

Gordon corria por pasillos, con el unico objetivo de llegar a la cámara de pruebas.Llego a la cámara y fue directamente al ordenador que se encontraba en el piso superior de la cámara.Pero todo sucedió mal, abrio un portal, en el cual entro sin entender aque estaba sucediendo.Luego de eso todo volvio a ser demasiado borroso para recordarlo y regreso forsozamente a la realidad.

Sr Carabajal, me podria explicar por que estaba durmiendo durante el examen?- pregunto el profesor de geografia- me extraña su actitud- prosiguio el profesor al ver que marcos solamente balbuceaba-profesor- interrumpió Lorena una amiga de Marcos, de hecho la mejor amiga que tenía- mire marcos se ha quedado dormido ya que no ha podido dormir porque tiene serios probleas en casa- marcos la miraba sorprendido, no podía creer la mentira que le estaba duciendo al profesor.

Luego de pedir disculpas al profesor y prometer que rendiria el examen otro día, se fueron del colegio ya que había tocado el timbre de salida.

Durante el viaje a casa, observo el cielo y este se transformo en un color rojizo suave, pero a los minutos el cielo volvio a su color normal. Mientras seguia observando el cielo apareció Lorena y se puso a la par de Marcos en la caminata, y le pregunto y había visto el color del cielo.El le respondió que ya lo había visto y que le parecía que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.La calma que antecede una gran tormenta-sentencio Marcos. Siguieron caminando, y escuchaban a la gente que no paraba de hablar sobre el extraño color del cielo.Pasaron varios días de calma donde todo estaba tranquilo no se cometían crímenes ni asaltos todo el mundo con una calma inusitada.

Marcos y su amigo Hernán(junto con Lorena eran un trío inseparable, vivieron juntos desde que nacieron, eran casi hermanos)charlaban antes de irse a dormir. El estaba contándole de los sueños que tenia: Siempre soñaba con Gordon Freeman. Es mas, ya es un fracaso porque nunca me acuerdo de nada-comentaba marcos-. Bueno djrmamos que mañana hay colegio-e inmediatamente cayeron como unnos troncos.

Gordon seguia corriendo, marcos lo miraba y lo seguia porque ahora era una especie de fantasma dentro del sueño, y era todo muy real!.Observo todo su viaje a traves del compeljo de BM. Hasta que Gordon y Marcos aparecieron en otro planeta muy distinto muy raro lleno de alienigenas con fguras borrosas que no se podian observar, y de repente vio un bicho tan pero tan feo que lo hizo despertar de un grito espantoso.Ahora se acordaba de todo, toda la aventura en BM,pero seguia sin poder observar a los bichos.¿¡¿Qué pasa marcos?-Pregunto alarmado Hernán-. La cara de Mar os estaba empapada de sudor, las manos le temblaban, no le salia ningun sonido de su boca, estaba en un estado de shock tremendo.Hernán lo logro tranquilizar pero sin que pudiera decir ni una palabra.

Otra vez marcos estaba en un sueño, miles de recuerdos pasaban delante de sus ojos, miles de personas, una perdona llamada Breen, otra con una mascara blannca con respirador y una cachiporra electrica. Pero de repente Marcos apareció flotando en la misma nada y un señor de traje azul con un maletin apareció caminando tranquilamente, luego miro fijo a marcos y le dijo:TU ERES EL OTRO ELEGIDO.


	2. Capitulo 2 Sucesos extraños

**Capitulo 2 Sucesos extraños**

Marcos, explica de nuevo eso de lo del otro elegido- rogó Lorena-. Marcos y Lorena se encontraban en una clase repaso de los temas de matematica.Ya te lo dije- comento Marcos cansado- vino un tipo y me dijo que era el otro elegido, luego me desperté y vine a la escuela, nada mas!.Pero, lo que a mi me interesa, es porque sueño con Freeman y la destruccion de BM, aunque nunca se ven los alienigenas, o por lo menos yo no los recuerdo- aclaró él-.

Luego de algunas hipotesis marcos saco su libro de matematicas y se dispuso a resolver algunos ejercicios, pero gracias a Dios sono el timbre de salida del colegio con lo que marcos se fue automaticamnte a su lugar preferido:La plaza independencia(lindo nombre no LOL).

Mientras caminaba por la plaza, un silencio infernal invadio toda la ciudad, la gente se había quedado sorda. Entonces un zumbido fijo, increíble, se escucho en todo el mundo y seguido de eso vino un terremoto, que fue corto pero demasiado fuerte.Los edificios aguntaron y el zumbido se iba poco a poco, con lo que la gente de repente volvio a escuchar. La gente no paro de hablar sobre el extraño zumbido y el terremoto mundial en varios días.

Marcos se encontraba haciendo zapping por los canales. En todos los canales hablaban sobre las secuelas del terremoto, los cientificos se desesperaban tratando de encontrar una explicacion por la que el terremoto había afectado al munod entero. El peor lugar fue Mexico, aprox. Entre 2000 y 3000 personas murieron en la catastrofe. Marcos se levanto, apago el TV y se fue a caminar por el parque.

Marcos había ido a buscar a Hernán y Lorena y juntos se fueron rumbo al parque. Los 3 charlaban alegremente mientras caminaban por el parque. Pero algo había en el aire, que era muy raro. De repente un rafaga inmensa de ujn viento helado les azoto la cara. Luego las nubes se amontonaron con una velocidad increíble y formaron un "manto" grisáceo que cubrio todo el cielo.No me van a decir que va-la lluvia interrumpió a hernan bañandole la cara-a llover...y tan repentinamente como empezó, termino la lluvia.Pero faltaba algo mas: luego de esperar unos minutos empezó a nevar siendo que era diciembre.

Luego de media hora de nieve, paro todo, el cielo se despejo, y marcos y hernan se tiraban bolas de nieve.Ellos pararon de jugar y volvieron a caminar junto con lorena, ya que ella no participaba porque lo veia ridiculo-¿Qué estara sucediendo?-pregunto serio marcos a lorena-no se-respondió lorena-todo esto es raro, un viento helado, luego lluvia, y despues lo mas raro:nieve en pleno diciembre.No se, pero yo tengo el presentimineto de que hay algo raro en todo el planeta-concluyo hernan dandole fin a la conversacion.

Esos 45 minutos de fenomenos naturales estarian en las noticias bastante tiempo. Mas cosas sucedieron, las que tratare de explicar:

Otro día y otros sucesos extraños en nuestro mundo-anuncio el locutor del noticiero-.Marcos hizo un sonido de repugnancia yapago la radio.Su padre lo reprocho por su actitud, pero el no le hizo ni caso. Ya sabemos del terremoto y los sucesos meteoroligos(el viento helado la lluvia y la nieve)que suceden todos los días a las 2 de la mañana-dijo marcos.¿Pero que sabes si esto continua?-pregunto su padre.Lorena desde atrás escuchaba todo. Todo esto que esta pasando sera lo unico interesante que sucedera en el 2000- aseguro marcos. Si pero desde el día que nevo a las 5 de la tarde, nieva todos los días a las 2 de la mañana niveva...si si ya lo se todo-interrumpió marcos. Escuhca hijo: es algo raro lo que esta pasando- su padre paro de hablar y freno el auto bruscamente. Marcos, su padre y Lorena bajaron del auto y miraron al cielo.Era algo unico, el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojo sanguinoliento.¿Qué te dije Marcos?-pregunto su padre señalando el cielo. Marcos no bajaba la mirada del cielo. Aunq ue poco a poco el cielo fue recuperando su color normal. El chico seguia mirando el cielo y por primera vez en su vida se pregunto si los sueños de BM no era nada mas ni nada menos que una vision de lo que actualmente estaba pasando en Nuevo Mexico. Que Xen existia, que seres extraterrestres estaban en BM, que todo se estaba planeando.Y no se equivocaba, en ese momento a millas de distancia en Nuevo Mexico Gordon Freeman estaba en laboratorios Lambda teletransportandose.Junto con Adrian Shephard, el militar, que trataba de seguir a Freeman, teletransportandose a otro lugar de xen en busca del hombre del sector C

Todo se estaba planeando poco a poco, pacientemente, para que el mundo sea esclavizado de la manera mas cruel y animal.Porque habian seres que miraban la tierra con ojos muy codiciosos, que querian nuestro amado una telaraña gigante todo el juego se estaba armando.A millas de kilometros un ser alienigena celebraba diciebndo que la 1ra etapa del proceso había finalizado.

Marco-lo llamo Lorena casi susurrando-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el con la garganta aspera. Eso te queria preguntar yo, ¿qué demonios esta pasando?.De repente volvio el zumbido lejano y otro terremoto vino, esta vez mucho mas largo que el anterior. Marcos y Lorena fueron corriendo a la plaza que estaba al frente de donde habian parado.Se escondieron en un hueco debajo de un monumento historico.Marcos abrazaba a Lorena para protegerla pero sintio que el monumento estaba sediendo por lo que la saco de ahí y al instante un pedazo inmenso de piedra sedio y derrumbo el hueco donde antes estaban marcos y lorena. El monumento era una roca inmensa sobre la que estaba un jinete, la roca era sin forma por lo que pedazos se cayeron. E l terremoto no paraba y marcos y lorena estaban viendo como los edificios se agrietaban, no aguantarian mucho mas. Pero paro todo y el zumbido desaparecio.¿Qué fue eso?-repitio Lorena-mira Lorena si no lo sabes eso te golpeo-digo serio marcos.

Marcos se encontraba cenando con su padre y su madre, mientras escuchaban el noticiero:El terremoto se ha llevado a miles de personas en todo el planeta-anuncio el periodista-toda la humanidad esta atotina al enterarse de que el mov sismico fue en todo el mundo-el periodista respiro y continuo-toda la humanidad se ha unido para salvar a los desafortunados que han quedado atrapados en edificios derrumbados. Esperemos que esto contribuya a que la humanidad se una. No lo creo personalmente- dijo marcos mientras terminaba su plato de comida.Luego de comer todos se durmieron intranquilos porque algo raro se sentía en el aire.Un temblor sacudio levemente todo. Y justo en ese momento marcos se durmio.


	3. Capitulo 3 El terremoto Final

Capitulo 3: El terremoto final

-Lo que el periodista dijo era verdad: la humanidad estaba un poco mas unida, pero no entendiamos que era un aviso, que si queriamos ser libres y tener nustro propio mundo, deberiamos presentar lazos de union, sin distincion alguna. Y a pesar del aviso nosotros no nos preocupamos y eso fue nuestra derrota principal-termino el abuelo marcos con un suspiro, sosteniendose la cabeza.  
-Ustedes nunca habian escuhcado la historia de la humanidad, y es necesario contarla a alguien porque ya hay pocas personas en el mundo que la hayan vivido y esten vivos, por eso es necesario que se las cuente para que ustedes se las cuenten a sus hijos y nietos, para que esta historia, nuestra historia, no caiga en el olvido. Ademas, vendran otras razas y seran uds los que tendran que defender el planeta tierra de ellos. Ustedes son los heroes del mañana, cuando Freeman y yo partamos de este mundo-dijo marcos mirando a todos sus nietos con una sonrisa alentadora-ahora continuemos con el relato.

Marcos desayunaba en su casa, las copas en el comedor tintineaban, en fin, un día comun desde que sucedioel terremoto; ya que desde ese momento, todos los días(cada 30 minutos)temblaba ligeramente todo. Era demasiado extraño todo, pero marcos creia que BM tenia algo que ver.

Mientras terminaba su desayuno, su amiga Lorena lo visito. Ellos charlaban sobre como todo el mundo andaba temblando, sincronizadamente, cada 2 por 3. A la vez que charlaban sucedieron 3 temblores.

Luego de almorzar junto con su amiga, partieron al colegio. En el colegio no había muchos alumnos ya que todavía era bastante temprano. Pero los temblores iban en aumento y ahora cada 10 minutos sucedian. Llego hernan y expreso su preocupacion por el aumento de temblores.  
-No te preocupes-lo tranquilizo Marcos-todo esto terminara pronto y si no lo que tenga que venir vendra y ya habra tiempo de enfrentarlo.

En clases estaban los chicos, con temblores aun msa rapidos, cada 5 minutos. Todos se empezaban a preocuparse, ya que se empezaba a fisurar el techo. La profesora anuncio que se irian mas temprano a sus hogares  
-¡Bravo!-gritaba hernan mientras salia del aula-liberados de torturas escolares hasta nuevo aviso!-Marocs y Hernán bailaban una extraña danza de guerra afuera del aula. Pero un terremoto sorprendio a todos y un bloque muy repentino cayo sobre Hernán y Marcos. Lorena estaba atrapada dentro del aula, ya que otro pedazo de roca del techo había tapado la salida, y las ventanas estaban taponadas con rejas. Lo peor era que la roca había roto un caño de gas, por lo que mientras lorena gritaba(porque el terremoto no paraba)se desmayo a los 5 minutos.

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto Lorena media hora despues del desmayo.  
De repente recordo todo: el terremoto, el aplastamiento de hernan y marcos, el derrumbamiento de pedazos de techos que taponaba la salida del aula...  
-¿pero por que me habre desmayado?-pregunto lorena.  
Al instante su pregunta fue respondida al ver el caño de gas roto, pero le extrañaba que no hubiera olor a gas. Y luego se dio cuenta que otro pedazo de techo(en que mal estado estaba la escuela no?xD)había roto una ventana por lo que el gas se había dispersado. Lorena desesperada intento mover el bloque de ronca que tapaba la salida del aula, pero fue fue en vano. Cada golpe que daba debilitaba mas el techo. Pero a ella no le importaba eso, queria encontrar a sus amigos.

Marcos y hernan estaban despertandose por los gritos de lorena. Hernan grito espantado al observar que su pierna derecha se encontraba debajo de un bloque de roca y Marcos tenia un brazo atrapado debajo de un armario. (La cosa due que Lorena estaba viendo desde el aula y la perspectiva era la de marcos y hernan aplastados, pero hernan se corrio por milesimas y marcos tuvo unos reflejos que le hicieron saltar hacia atrás, pero se dio vuelta y uno de los armaios se tumbo por lo que marcos quedo atrapado.) De un patadon lo saco de encima de su brazo. Se incorporo y vio que el brazo estaba todo sangrando por lo que busco una tela y se hizo un muñuelo para tapar la hemorragia, ayudandose con la mano sana y los dientes. Cuando vio a hernan gritando y jadeando tratando en vano de sacar la pierna, lo fue a ayudar. Mientras pensaba como lo sacaria escucho a lorena y ahí pensó que junto com lorena lo podrian sacar de ahí. Encontro una grieta que daba al aula de Lorena, con lo que apoyo los labios sobre la grieta y la llamo.  
-Marcos ayudame a salir-rogó Lorena.  
-Si lore alejate que voy a romper la pared-dijo marcos viendo unos armarios que estaban enfrente del aula.  
Con una fuerza impresionante movio los armarios hasta la grieta luego los empujo y la grieta cedio.  
-Marcos te adoro!-gritaba lorena mientras lo abrazaba.  
El, sorprendido pero contento, le devolvio el abrazo.  
-Ahora ayudame a sacar al hernan de ahí-pidio Marcos.  
Juntos lograron sacar la pierna de hernan con lo que , con la ayuda de marcos, se incorporo.  
-Muchachos muchas gracias-agradecio dolorido hernan.  
-No es nada-respondió lorena-todo el credito se lo lleva marcos que nos rescato a los dos.  
Marcos sonrio levemente y luego dijo que tendrian que salir del colegio. El era tan humilde que no le gustaban las admiraciones o los alabos.

Los tres salieron de la escuela pero un shock le dio al ver el paisaje desolador que los rodeaba: edificios derrumbados, gente aplastada por pedazos de edificios, arboles caidos; era realmente estremecedor ver todo eso.  
-Muchachos-grito un hombre que apareció de repente-vengan que los ayudaremos.  
Entonces siguiendo al hombre llegaron a la plaza de enfrente del colegio, donde los curaron perfectamente a los 3. Luego se los llevaron a unas carpas donde descanasaron hasta el otro día.

Marcos se desperto al día sgte en el alba. Luego salio de la carpa y encontro a un medico haciendo guardia.  
-Disculpe, pero me podria explicar que es todo esto?.  
-En todas las plazas de la cdad se han reunido toda la gente voluntaria para ayudar a los heridos, ya que los hospitales se han saturado, o se han derrumbado. La situacion es realmente desastroza, ya que hay muchos muertos y miles de heridos, y según he escuchado por la radio este terremoto ha sucedido en todo el mundo.  
Marcos se podía imaginar el caos mundial que existia en ese momento, y pensaba solamente en su familia.

La guerra por la supervivencia de la raza humana había comenzado.


	4. Capitulo 4 Zombies y headcrabs

**Cáp. 4 Zombies y Headcrabs.**

-Hernán, Lorena; despiertense, tenemos que ir a mi casa a si llamamos a sus padres- marcos decía esto mientras zarandeaba a sus amigos para que se despertaran. Hernán murmuro algo sobre que no queria ir a la escuela. Su amigo al ver que no se despertaban agarro un vaso con agua y los mojo a ambos.  
-¡Marcos! Sos un pedazo de-insulto enojadisima lorena-que queres hacer?.  
-escuchen muchachos-dijo marcos seriamente-no se bien lo que esta pasando, pero es algo muy raro, hay pánico y terror por las calles, yo sali a explorar como había quedado la cdad., afortunadamente encontre un camino para llegar a casa, pero hay que desviarnos unas manzanas mas. Llegarmenos a mi casa y llamamos a sus padres para que los recojan y así estamos a salvo todos ok?.

Los chicos estuvieron preparados a las 10:30. Cuando salieron se asustaron ya que el guardia estaba con una cosa rara cubriendole la cabeza.Tenia 4 patas y una pequeña cabeza, y se aferreaba a las cabezas humanas y los humanos atrapados moriran y pasaban al control mental del bicho. Se transformaban en zombies, pero los chicos todavía no lo sabian.  
-señor-dijo marcos-esta vivo?. Entonces vio como el pecho se le estaba abriendo de una forma espantosa. Y las manos se le habian transformado en unas afiladisimas garras.  
-vamos marcos-murmuro hernan-ya no hay nada que hacer.  
Se estaban yendo cuando el zombie cobro vida, y fue directamente hacia marcos, el asustado lo esquivo pero seguio intentando arañarlo, marcos vio una antorcha de fuego y agilmente lo esquivo y la agarro.  
-fuera bicho!-exclamo moviendo de un lado a otro la antorcha, el zombie hizo una carcajada y de un manotazo se la tiro al piso.  
-Entonces te pones bravo eh?.  
Marcos con un agil movimiento la levanto del piso y se la clavo emn el medio del pecho abierto. El bicho grito y murió pero el bicho de la cabeza seguia vivo,aunque marcos enojado por el caos que hizo el bicho salto sobre el y lo aplasto.

¡increíble marcos, te la aguantaste solo contra el zombie!-lo admiraba lorena.  
-no es nada, era facil el bicho-exclamo marcos mientras los tres subian por las escaleras hacia el dpto de marcos.  
-Mama, papa donde estan-grito marcos al entrar a casa.  
-mira tus padres han dejado una nota-exclamo hernan agarrando un papel.

Marcos: Disculpa que no estamos pero me he tenido que ir hacia algun hospital ya que a tu madre la han atacado uno de esos extraños bichos, gracias a dios se salvo, pero esta al borde de la muerte, no creo que sobreviva. Escucha no me busques ni a mi ni a tu madre ya que estamos en un hospital lejos del centro debido a que todos los hospitales estan derrumbados o saturados de heridos. Intentare volver cuando pueda. Suerte a ti y a tus amigos, que se que estan juntos.

-muchachos, hay que ir a dejarlos a uds. Con sus padres y yo me ire a buscar a los mios-dijo marcos.  
-estas loco!-grito lorena-vos no nos abandonaste en nuestro momento critico, nosotros tampoco lo haremos.  
-gracias amigos, pero es peligroso! Esos bichejos malditos son muy peligrosos-exclamo marcos.  
-no importa nos cuidaremos las espaldas-insistio hernan.  
-esta bien-accedio marcos-ahora esperen que buscare algunas cosas.  
Marcos se fue y busco una arma para defenderse, y se acordo de algo muy querido suyo:su bate de beisbol. Lo busco, y junto con unos cuchillos de cocina, por las dudas, intento partir pero mientras buscaba comida apareció uno de los bichos malditos esos y cuando salto por los aires marcos saco una sarten y lo golpeo con ella matando al bicho en el instante.  
-¡guau marcos y la sarten salvadora!-rio hernan mientras lo observaba como el chico tiraba el cadaver por la ventana.  
-bueno muchachos vamos partiendo?-pregunto marcos, omitiendo el comentario de hernan.  
-si, pero que llevas de defensas?-pregunto lorena.  
-un bate de beisbol, unos cuchillos de cocina para media distancia y una mochila para guardar los alimentos.  
-aliementos que no se pufren facil no?.  
-si, unas manzanas, unas naranjas, alfajores, y 2 botellas de agua.  
-bien listo partimos en 5 minutos-dijo hernan.  
-por que en 5 minutos?-pregunto lorena.  
-no lo se-dijo el ruborizandose.

Lorena organizo a los chicos, marcos iria con el bate, hernan ocn los cuchillos, dado que había demostrado tener una gran punteria con los canutos en las clases, y ella llevaria la mochila y organizaria los planes,etc.  
-Muchachos, partiendo-dijo marcos señalando la puerta.  
Cuando Hernán la abrio dos headcrabs saltaron hacia ellos pero con unos batazos de marcos fueron suficiente.  
-guau eso estuvo cerca-exclamo el rubio(hernan).  
-nah, si eso estuvo cerca moriremos en 2 minutos!-dijo Lorena.  
-bueno basta de charla!-grito marcos al escuchar algo raro.  
Se escuchaban respiraciones, y de repente del departamento de al lado de marcos salieron dos zombies. Marcos se encargo de uno y el otro con los cuchillos de hernan, el cual los tiraba sorprendentemente muy bien.  
-recogelos, que no hay que desperdiciarlos.  
Hernán los recogio, y juntos partieron hacia fuera del edificio. El paisaje era esta vez mas fuerte: sangre por doquier, cadaveres, y bichos asaltacabezas muertos y vivos.  
-¡ah!-grito un poli herido de muerte.  
-señor que le pasa?-dijo lorena arrodillandose delante de el.  
-nada, unos zombies me hirieron y luego dos headcrabs intentaron zombificarme.  
-headcrabs?.  
-si, así se llaman esos bichos malditos- dijo agonizando el policia-ahora vayanse que yo no resistire mucho mas, pero por favor llevense con uds a mi hijo de 15 años, el los ayudara.  
-ey chicos, uds me van a ayudar?-pregunto un joven de aspecto muy serio saliendo de las sombras.  
-si pero no vas a acompañar a tu padre?-pregunto Lore.  
-no-dijo secamente el chico-quedamos en que me iria de aca porque peligra mi vida y el no quiere que yo también muera. Por cierto me llamo Adrian, mucho gusto-saludo a los chicos-bueno partiendo hacia...¿hacia adonde vamos?-pregunto Adrian.  
-hacia un hospital en Las Heras-murmuro Marcos.  
-¡LAS HERAS!Eso esta a kilometros de aquí, moririamos-exclamo el joven.  
-mira es así sino quedate y punto final-dijo secamente Lore.  
-Bueno, si así quieren-convenio adrian, sacando una pistola plateada(una desert eagle) de su bolsillo.  
-¿y eso?-pregunto Marcos.  
-una pistola desert, potente, con capacidad para 7 balas.  
-alucinante-exclamo hernan.  
-Bueno partiendo, ya que son las 12 y no quiero llegar antes de que anochezca.ç  
Cuando intentaron partir, unos zombies les impidieron el paso. Pero con unos bates de marcos, unos Headshots de adrian, y una precisa punteria de hernan los limpiaron a los 7 zombies en segundos.  
-¡Vaya chicos son increibles!-exclamo Lore al ver el espectaculo que se acababa de presentar.  
-bueno veo que tienen capacidades, esto va a estar entretenido-dijo adrian, mientras seguian caminando.


	5. Capitulo 5 Rumbo al hospital

**Cáp. 5 Rumbo al hospital.**

Mientras caminaban muchos bichos aparecieron, pero ninguno fue problema alguno.  
-por fin llegamos al canal que limita el centro con Las heras!-exclamo Hernán exhausto.  
-crei que no llegábamos nunca-dijo Adrián, bañado en sangre de zombies, como marcos.  
-seh, lo primero que kiero hacer es meterme en el canal y bañarme sacándome toda esta sangre asquerosa-dijo marcos con un gesto de asco.  
-buena idea!.  
Juntos fueron corriendo al cauce pero vieron algo que realmente los espanto muy fuertemente: el cauce estaba bañado en sangre humana, en la cual flotaban cadaveres humanos, piernas, brazos, y headcrabs.(/Nodigan que copie a la guerra de los mundos eh?xD/).  
Lorena estuvo a punto de llorar, pensando en toda la gente que había muerto por causa de la invasion extraterrstre. Marcos la abrazo consolandola y le susurraba palabras de animo(/se ve cariñosa la escena seh!xD)  
-no pueden haber muerto por los zombies y headcrabs, debe haber algo peor!-exclamo adrian.  
Y en ese instante escucharon un gruñido un fuerte detrás suyo. Lentamente se dieron vuelta y vieron al bicho mas feo, hasta el momento. Tenia solamente dos patas, unos tubitos carnosos de color rojizo una cola larga y potente, los ojos a los costados del cuerpo y unas manchas muy raras como si fueran de un tigre.El bicho dio un giro y golpeo con la cola a adrian, el cual cayo al piso chiyando de dolor. Marcos vio a la desert y con un salto la agarro y le revento los sesos(si los tenia)con unos 5 balazos.  
-Adrian estas bien?-pregunto marcos sujetandole la pierna con fuerza. La pierna sangraba con fuerza, ya que tenia un tajo inmenso.  
-Marcos correte que lo voy a bendar para que deje de sangrar-dijo lore corriendolo de un empujon a marcos.  
-esoera hay que hacerle un torniquete para que pare la hemorragia-dijo Hernán, pasandole una tela para que se lo realizara.

Adrián caminaba rengueando, llevando su desert con mucha fuerza. Marcos y Hernán caminaban con cautela ante la aparicion de esos bichos tan peligrosos.  
-cuidado!-grito Adrián al ver unas manchas verdes en el aire en la cuales aparecian bichos, parecian unos teletransportadores(/si si es nerd explicar lo que todos sabemos, pero le kero dar la ignorancia de estos tíos/).Unos bichos como el que habian matado aparecieron, marcos y Hernán trataban de matarlos pero eran ya fuertes para ellos aunque Adrián los mato a todos rápidamente.  
-No les hago daño con mi bate, ademas es peligroso acercarse a ellos-explicaba marcos.  
-si es verdad, tuve que tirar todos mis cuchillos para matar a uno de esos-decía enojado Hernán sacando los cuchillos del cadaver del bicho.  
-se llaman Bullsquids-decía adrian mirando su celular.  
-como lo sabes?.  
-me mandaron un SMS diciendome como se llama ese perro y otro mas llamado houndeye-decía adrian leyendo su mensaje.  
-o sea que hay mas de esos bichos?-dijo marcos desesperado.  
-se puede pensar que habra mas bichos?-dijo Lorena asustada.  
-si-respondió adrian-en el mismo mensaje me habian dicho que hay bichos por doquier y que tenemos suerte de que todavía no hayan aparecido.  
-Pero sera cuestion de suerte no mas de que aparezca-respondió pesimista Hernán.

Mientras caminaban zombies aparecieron por doquier, pero eran rivales faciles todavía. Headcrabs no faltaban, aunke eran una molestia peligrosa. Los bullsquids aparecieron de dos en dos, los cuales fueron matados por adrian y su desert.  
-oye tío, cuantas balas te quedan de esa fantastica pistola?-pregunto Hernán.  
-mmm, quedan muchisimas, la mochila esta a las ¾ partes llena de balas todavía.  
Hernán no lo podía creer ya que el y marcos sudaban para matar los bichos y el con un segundo ya los asesinaba.  
-escuchen-dijo marcos, al escuchar unos gritos de gente aterrorizada.  
-vamos!-grito Hernán y junto con marcos y adrian(un poco mas atrás por su renguera)encontraron a unas 10 personas que estaban a punto de ser asesinadas por unos bullsquids.  
-¡alejense!-grito adrian mientras desenfundaba su pistola.  
-oh y ahora el se lleva el credito como siempre-murmuro por lo bajo Hernán.  
-no importa eso-le regaño marcos.  
Fue cuestion de minutos la muerte de los bichos, y la gente solamente les agradecia lo que habian hecho por ellos.  
-Esperen!-grito marcos-hay personas capaces de enfrentar bichos como este aquí?.  
Nadie respondió nada. La verdad era comprensible ya que los bullsquid eran peligrosos y los headcrabs unos traicioneros que te llevan a la muerte.  
-esta bien comprendo el miedo que tienen, pero algo que nos den para poder seguir con nuestro camino?-pregunto Lorena.  
-si tenemos una comida para darles, siento que no los podamos ayudar pero tenemos miedo-se disculpo uno de ellos pasandole unas frutas y verduras envueltas.  
Lorena agradeció mucho lo que les habían dado, pero Hernán y marcos empezaban a apurarse.  
-lore mira son las 3 de la tarde, en unas horas sera de noche y yo no kiero estar con el trasero expuesto a zombies-le susurro Hernán por lo bajo.  
Adrián insultaba por lo bajo, ya que pensaba en que alguien los ayude como medico.  
-disculpe chico-dijo un hombre-yo soy medico y tengo botiquines de 1ros auxilios, si uds quieren yo los puedo acompañar.  
-si!-acepto Marcos- nos viene mejor un medico que nunca.¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Carlos-respondió el hombre-pero uds me tienen que cuidar ya que no tengo armas para defenderme.  
-espera-dijo Lorena haciendo un ademán con la mano-mira no es muy higiénico pero tengo un cuchillo de cocina.  
Carlos lo agarro y lo observo y dijo que todo sea por defensa propia y lo guardo en la vaina que tenia el cuchillo.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y todavía no llegaban. El problema era que los bichos demoraban a los muchachos.  
-bueno, creo que ya llegamos-dijo marcos mirando un edificio derrumbado-aunque parece que hemos llegado tarde...


	6. Capitulo 6 El lamento de Marcos

**Cáp. 6 El lamento de marcos.**

Marcos pensaba preocupado sobre la vida de sus padres, estaba desesperado, no le cabia la idea de que sus padres estuvieran muertos, no podía...  
-¿qué buscas aquí marcos?-pregunto carlos.  
-aca se suponia que estaban mis padres ya que es el único hospital de Las Heras-murmuraba Marcos.  
-pero este edificio esta abandonado-dijo carlos.  
-acompáñenme-dijo suavemente marcos.

Los 5 entraron en el hospital: era un lugar abandonado, habían cadáveres, sangre, y no se escuchaban señales de vida. Marcos junto a Hernán y lore buscaban a alguno de los padres de marcos en los cadáveres, pero ninguno de ellos era afortunadamente.  
-escuchen-dijo Adrián fuerte-nos separaremos y los buscaremos.  
-¡shhhh!-le dijo marcos-aca hay bichos y no queremos que se despierten!. Además no nos vamos a separar porque no somos soldados preparados para la guerra.

Los 5 caminaban cautelosamente hasta que encontraron un medico a punto de morir.  
-váyanse-rogó el medico.  
-que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Lorena susurrandole.  
-hay unos bichos, y han matado a todos los humanos que habían aquí.  
-escuche que bicho es?-pregunto marcos agachándose al lado del medico.  
-son veloces y letales. Son zombies pero extremadamente rapidos. A unos headcrabs les agarro una increíble cantidad de radiacion tratando de matar a alguien en la planta nuclear que esta a cinco cuadras de aquí. El hombre estaba abriendo unas compuertas pero unos headcrabs lo trataron de matar, el los esquivo y ellos entraron en la cámara radioactiva. El pobre tipo espantado al pensar en una mutacion peor de los bichos abrio la cámara pero ya habían evolucionado a una forma mas rapida y letal. El hombre antes de morir me aviso que su cuerpo se había achicado, pero sus patas se habían alargado bastante, desarrollo unas afiladas garras, y una velocidad espantosa-explico el medico escupiendo sangre.  
-bueno muchas...-Lorena iba a agradecer al hombre pero ya había muerto.  
-¡que fue ese ruido!-pregunto por lo bajo Hernán.  
-me parece que son esos zombies nuevos.  
Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron como 3 zombies corrian a velocidades impresionantes, tenian solamente los huesos con un poco de carne tdavia, parecía como si guera un esqueleto movedizo. Adrián saco su pistola y les empezó a disparar pero solamente dio una sola bala.  
-preparen sus armas-grito marcos levantando el bate-veamos lo duro que son... el bate de beisbol sono con una fuerza impresionante cuando impacto en headcrab que dominaba al zombie. Hernán con sus cuchillos lo logro matar al zombie casi enfrente suyo y carlos se cubrio con el cuchillo, pero se inserto en el pobre zombie matandolo.  
-a eso le llamo fast zombie!-dijo marcos gritando de alegria.  
-no eran tan rudos!-grito carlos contento limpiando su cuchillo.  
-si que lo eran, pero tuvieron suerte-dijo Lore seria-poco mas y Hernán y carlos mueren.  
-¡ah! Y tu marquitos fue el mejor no?-dijo enojado Hernán.  
-no pero tuvo muy poco trabajo comparado con uds-le respondió Lore.  
-bueno basta de tertulias y continuemos-dijo marcos sonriendo alagado por que según lore fueel mejor.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a otra sala encontraron unos bullsquids comiendo cadaveres y unos zombies también comiendo cadaveres.  
-vaya!-exclamo marcos mientras corria hacia los bullsquids-se ve que esta rica la papa!.  
Marcos salto por los aires y le acomodo un bate en el medio de su asquerosa cara al 1er bullsquid. Otro vino por atrás y le trato de dar un latigazo con la cola, pero marcos salto y lo pudo esquivar.  
-otro menos...y otro...y...OTRO!-grito marcos exclamando victoria al ver su victoria sobre los 4 bichos-los zombies todos suyos-dijo mientras se volvia para donde estaba el grupo.  
-listo ahora descansamos-ordeno marcos.  
-espera marcos, vos sos el capitan?-pregunto carlos.  
-si por?.  
-ah! Creia que era Lore.  
-na ella organiza todo las estrategias y eso. Y por cierto Lore que pensas sobre esto.  
-miren ahora vamos les vamos a echar una ojeada a los cadaveres yo Hernán y marcos para saber si alguno de los padres de marcos...-se detuvo pensando en que los padres de marcos estaban muertos, pero alejo ese pensamiento-esta herido.  
-ok sra.-dijo carlos.  
El trío empezó a buscar algo pero nuevo, pero afonrtunadamente no encontraron nada.

Luego de una hora partieron de nuevo pasando por 4 de los 10 sectores del hospital gigantesco.  
-escucha marcos todavía nos faltan unos 5 sectors mas-dijo Lorena mirando el mapa que había sacado de la entrada del hospital.  
En el lugar no habían encontrado nada nuevo exceptuando el medico que dijo sobre los zombies.  
-escuchen-dijo Adrián-a mi no me quedan muchas balas.  
-no importa-dijo marcos-Hernán y yo nos ocuparemos un poco mas con los zombies ridiculos y los bullsquids, solo procura ayudar con los fast zombies(de ahora en mas FZ)  
-no hay problema-dijo Adrián haciendo un gesto con las manos.  
-pero, trata de no revolear el arma por los aires porque se te va a escaar un tiro y te juro que te rasuro los con una navaja-aseguro Marcos.  
-escucha marcos-dijo lore agudizando el oido al escuchar una persona agonizando.  
Luego de un minuto de que marcos escuchara los gritos, se fue corriendo seguro por la voz de su madre que seguia viva. Marcos seguia corriendo y pasando habitaciones, cada vez escuchaba los gritos mas cerca, cuando los escucho al lado vio que había una habitacion trancada por palos y muebles.  
-¡ma!-grito marcos golpeando la puerta, mientras los otros llegaban al lado de marcos.  
-¿hijo?-pregunto la voz de alguien-  
-¿papa?.  
-Marcos?.  
-¡pa!-dijo marcos gritando de la alegria al escuchar que sus 2 padres estaban vivos.  
-hijo espera que destrabo la puerta-dijo Joseph el padre de Marcos.  
Luego de unos minutos Marcos Lore Hernán Adrián y Carlos pudieron pasar adentro.  
-a ver ayudenme los muchachos-pidio Joseph para que junto con los chicos y carlos trabaran la puerta-hijo no deberias aver venido.  
-pa no habían posibilidades de que sobreviviera si me quedaba en casa, las csas afuera estan muy mal!-dijo serio marcos.  
-y este chico y este joven?-dijo Joseph señalando a Adrián y carlos.  
-El chico es un amigo nuestro llamado Adrián, que encontramos mientras veniamos y el joven se llama carlos y es un medico el cual nos ayudo con algunas heridas que tenia Adrián.  
-vaya se ve que has hecho un equipo!-dijo admirado Joseph-tienes la sangre de tus abuelos, los grandes guerreros de las guerras mundiales.  
-mis abuelos estuvieron en la guerra mundial!-se sorprendio marcos.  
-si los dos eran grandes amigos, eran lideres de grupos especiales, luego tuvieron unos hijos, que fueron nada mas y nada menos que tu mama jimena y yo.  
-y por cierto mama donde esta?.  
-esta en la habitacion de al lado. Hemos trabado unas 3 habitaciones, luego hicimos unos boquetes y las unimos, lo llamamos el sector sobreviviente.  
Marcos Lore y Hernán pasaron a la habitacion de al lado en la cual estaba agonizando la madre de marcos.  
-no resistira mucho-susurro Joseph triste-aguanto un ataque de headcrab, un latgazo de bullsquid y unos rayos de una especie de bicho alien nuevo. Fue increíble que aguantara todo.  
-mama-susurro marcos mienras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas-no quiero que mueras no me dejes-decía mientras le agarraba una mano.  
-Lorena Hernán dejen a marcos-dijo Joseph a sus amigos-tiene que estar con su madre antes de qure muera...

Un nuevo día aparecía en la vida de nuestros amigos y marcos no había salido de la habitacion de su madre. Sus amigos estaban tristes por el, pero sabian que tendrian que hacer algo si no querian morir ahí. En la habitacion donde entraron se encontraba Joseph y los chicos, en la otra habitacion estaba Jimena, la madre de marcos, y por ultimo en la otra se encontraban reservas de comida y unas camas para que pudieran dormir los sobrevivientes, por turno, obviamente. Adrián y Carlos habían ido a buscar algunos medicamentos y metales, ademas de polvora y algun fuego para que Adrián pudiera hacer sus balas. Carlos se hizo unos cuantos medikits y Adrián se hizo unas 30 balas para su desert eagle.  
-mi padre me había enseñado a hacer balas-decía mientras terminaba la ultima bala a Hernán-es la 1ra vez que las hago espero que funcionen.  
-no te quepa duda, pero...-Hernán se había callad al ver que marcos salio de la habitacion de su madre.  
-Ella...ha muerto-dijo solamente. Lorena y Hernán fueron a consolarlo y a tranquilizarlo, pero no tuvieorn tiempo al ver que las barricadas empezaban a ceder.  
-vengan malditos cerdos...-murmuro agarrando la desert de Adrián.  
-espera esa pistola es..olvidalo, pero cuídala!-exclamo Adrián al ver la cara de marcos de asesino.  
Marcos apunto a la barricada y al ver el 1er hueco disparo un balazo y escucho como un bicho moria afuera.  
-escuchen, escondanse lore y Carlos. Adrián Hernán y papa agarren alg para defenderse y preparense.

Fue cuestion de minutos de que marcos le reventara la cabeza a todos ellos. Tiro la pistola al piso y se fue solo a una habitacion vacia. Queria estar solo.


	7. Capitulo 7 El consejo de Joseph

**Cáp. 7 El consejo de Joseph.**

-pobre marcos, esta traumado...-dijo Adrián recogiendo su desert-aunque no le impidio matar a todos esos zombies en cuestion de segundos.  
-si, es increíble la punteria y la destreza con que manejaba la pistola-comentaba Hernán mientras miraba la mochila para comer algo-oye lore no tenes nada para mi de comer?.  
-no, para un goloso no tengo nada.  
-¬¬.  
-chicos que tienen pensado hacer ahora?-pregunto Joseph interrumpiendo la conversacion.  
-eeee-dijo Lorena pensando en que ahora ya habían cumplido su mision-seguiremos a marcos, ya que mis padres se encuentran en Madrid visitando a unos parientes mios, espero que esten vivos...  
-no te preocupes Lore, mis padres estan en Bs. As haciendo unas ventas de productos y no me preocupo-dijo Hernán.  
-por que no te preocupas?-pregunto lorena curiosa.  
-porque se que ningun bicho tendria el valor de comerse a mi vieja con lo fea y mala que es xD-respondió Hernán.

Paso un día entero en el cual Marcos no salio de la habitacion. De vez en cuando se escuchaba unos ruidos extraños en su habitacion, pero los chicos lo dejaban. En realidad se daba unas escapadas por el hospital entrenando con su bate de beisbol. El había perdido el miedo a los bichos desde que había muerto su madre, su habilidad con el bate se estaba transformando en una habilidad excepcional. Luego a la noche salio de la habitacion y observo como sus mejores amigos descansaban, en un mundo de alegria y felicidad, como era el mundo de los sueños. Adrián dormia con una mano debajo de la almohada, y marcos juraba que estaba sujetando su desert. Con mucha cautela le saco la pistola y le puso el seguro, por las dudas de que se le escapara un tiro. El pobre ni se desperto. Luego vio a Carlos que dormia tranquilo si nada raro y luego vio a Hernán y lorena. Veia a Hernán con su pierna afuera de la cama y babeando por una costado de la boca. Lorena, en cambio, dormia mirando hacia un costadito muy tranquilamente.  
-era increíble que tuviera unos amigos tan geniales-pensó marcos. Mientras se acordaba las fotos de cuando ellos 3 eran bebes y estaban en pañales. Marcos y Hernán estaban peleando, mientras lorena los miraba. Hernán siempre era un inmaduro y lorena siempre fue muy madura para la edad que tuviera. Marcos pensaba que tenia los mejores amigos, siempre lo aguantaban y lo seguian a cualquier lado sin importar los peligros. Mientras pensaba eso, se olvido de la muerte de su madre, y por 1ra vez desde que se murió su madre había sonreido. Se sentía que lo que paso paso y lo que tendria que llegar llegaria y ya habra tiempo de enfrentarlo, por ahora hay que disfrutar de lo poco que queda de nuestras vidas.

Marcos paso la noche junto a sus amigos, sentado, recordando viejos tiempos. Se había olvidado detodo lo que sucedia afuera de esa habitacion.  
-¡marcos!¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lorena despertandose.  
-nada-dijo el sonriendo-recordando viejos tiempos nada mas.  
-pero estas sonriendo!-dijo ella extrañada.  
-si por que pense que siempre los tendre a ustedes que son parte de mi familia, y me dije que ya tenia que olvidar lo que sucedió con mi madre y seguir adelante.  
-bien hecho marcos-dijo Hernán despertandose.

Afuera se escuchaban ruidos raros, y de repente, las barricadas cedieron y unos bichos con un solo ojo entraron en la sala.  
-¡ataquen!-grito marcos mientras sacaba su bate. Hernán saco sus cuchillos y se los empezó a tirar a los bichos esos que en ese momento estaban cargando un rayo que se lo tiraron a marcos, el cual los esquivo, pero por muy poco.  
-mueran!-grito Adrián disparando su desert.

En pocos minutos los bichos murieron, pero llegaron mas, los cuales murieron también.  
-guau, eso fue un verdadero ataque alienigena-dijo Hernán contemplando a los cadaveres de los bichos esos(los vortigaunts para informacion de algunos).  
-escuchen, ahora partimos de aquí ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo Joseph- van a ir hacia...  
-CUIDADO!-grito marcos al ver que un bicho de esos le tiro un rayo, pero le atravezo el pecho.  
-NOO!-grito marcos sacandole la pistola a Adrián y disparandole en el medio del ojo, reventandoselo-PAPA-dijo marcos tirandose al suelo al lado de su padre.  
-escucha hijo, te tengo que decir algo: tenia cancer de pulmon, así que o moria hoy o moria en una semana, por lo que no llores por mi-dijo Joseph jadeando- escucha, aquí Mendoza es una tierra muerta, toma las llaves de mi caminoneta 4x4 y partan hacia bs as que ahí pueden salvarse.  
-no papa no te abandonare-dijo marcos llorando.  
-vete hijo, ahora- le ordeno su padre- y no llores que esto lo superaras.  
-pero ahora estoy huerfano!.  
-no no lo estas, jimena y yo estaremos en tu corazon siempre(que romantico xD). Ahora vete!.  
-vamos marcos-dijo Hernán agarrandolo de los brazos y levantandolo.  
-papa, te juro que te vengare a ti y a mama de los bichos esos de rayos verdes.  
-no hijo, vaya a saber que vueltas da el destino y luego son aliados suyos. Por eso siempre trata de dialogar con ellos, si no razonan, bueno matalos, pero siempre trata con ellos.  
-ahora vayan hacia buenos aires que ahí podran sobrevivir.

Marcos no hablaba solamente mataba al FZ o al zombie comun que se le cruce. Cuando salieron del hospital lorena y Hernán lo miraban preocupados.  
-marcos como te sientes?-pregunto lorena acercanndose a marcos.  
-huerfano-respondió el.


	8. Capitulo 8 Mas dolor

**Cáp. 8 Mas dolor.**

Era increíble, mis 2 padres estaban muertos-les decía el abuelo marcos-sentía que todo el mundo se me venia abajo. Hernán y Lore me intentaban animar pero no podian, yo solamente mataba zombies y bullsquids.  
-¿y esos bichos, los houndeye cuando aparecieron?-interrumpió Andrés.  
-aparecieron pero nosotros todavía no los habiamos encontrado-respondió el abuelo.  
-que feo gue sentirse sin tener papis que te quieran no?-dijo Marcelito.  
-si chiquin, fue una de las pocas experiencias mas feas de mi vida.  
-pero, todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era feo?-pregunto Martin.  
-si, aunque yo lo había superado todo con respecto a los aliens, etc; porque hasta ese momento tenia a mi familia, a mis amigos y todo.  
-y cuando salias del hospital?.  
-me senti muy solo, pero una muerte mas tenia que venir.  
-quien abuelo?-pregunto Juan.

Marcos, seguia caminando y matando zombies. Era realmente imparable, no había bicho que aguantara. Bullsquids, headcrabs, zombies, FZ, eran asesinados uno tras otro por marcos. Lorena estaba pensando como viajarian hacia buenos aires, pero no se le ocurria nada. Por eso le pregunto a marcos.  
-¿¡¿que van a viajar conmigo hacia bs as?.  
-si marcos, nosotros no te vamos a abandonar y menos en este momento de tristeza tuya-respondió Hernán.  
Marcos se sentía frio y muerto por fuera pero con una tibieza en el corazon, que se la producian sus amigos.  
-muchachos desde el día en que sucedió todo esto no les he hablado. Perdonen, ahora ustedes son mi única familia en este mundo, estoy solo en el planeta.  
-no digas pavadas, nosotros siempre estaremos, vivos o muertos, estaremos contigo hasta el fin-dijo lore.  
Marcos se dio vuelta y fue con sus amigos y los abrazo. La amistad de ellos estaba teniendo pruebas que la estaban reforzando y la hacían realmente inquebrantable.  
-bueno, muchachos decidi olvidar lo de mis padres, sino no podre vivir...-marcos fue interrumpido por los gritos de furia de Adrián y Carlos.  
-POR QUE NOS ABANDONASTE?-grito Adrián con fiereza.  
-por que mientras vos dormias en la 3ra hab. En la hab. del medio moria mi padre-contesto marcos.  
-ops-se disculpo Adrián poniendose colorado de vergüenza-lo siento por tu padre...  
-deja, mi papa no querria que estuviera de luto y sin proteger a mis amigos.  
-bueno-interrumpió Lorena-vas a cumplir el consejo de Joseph?.  
-se-afirmo el chico-ahora lo que estoy haciendo es yendo a buscar la camioneta de mi padre así estamos mas seguros.  
-guau, vas a manejar una 4x4?-pregunto Carlos contento.  
-sip, YO la voy a manejar-aclaro marcos por las dudas.  
-una pregunta narcos, donde esta la camioneta de tu padre?.  
-esta en un taller a unas 10 cuadras de aquí-informo Lorena.  
-entonces en marcha!-ordeno Hernán y los 5 se dispusieron a caminar.

-Así que este era el taller de tu papa eh? Bonito taller-dijo Carlos.  
-bueno, veamos esta es la llave de la 4x4, así que esta otra no...esta!-dijo marcos levantando una llave, que era la necesacria para abrir un porton así entraban para llevarse la camioneta.  
-guau, a esto le llamo bicherio-exclamo marcos al ver un verdadero nido de zombies y FZ.  
Inmediatamente los vieron fueron a recibirlos un comité de bienvenida de zombies comunes.  
-ole!-grito marcos al esquivar facilmente un arañazo de los zombies-come bate.El que sigue!-grito de nuevo para recibir a otro zombie. Pero ahora se había pudrido todo: venian una cantidad de zombies comunes impresionante y muchos FZ.  
-bueno, ahora si tenemos una verdadera prueba-dijo serio marcos.  
-preparense-dijo Hernán apuntando sus cuchillos.  
-YA!-grito Adrián empezando a disparar a las cabezas de los zombies.

Paso media hora desde que el comité de zombies los vinieron a recibir. Marcos había salido casi ileso exceptuando por unos rasguños(unos cuantos)en el estomago. Hernán tenia un brazo lastimado seriamente, lorena estaba con un pie dolorido, Adrián con su desert estaba perfecto, y Carlos de suerte esquivo unos zarpasos de zombies que lo habían matado de no haberlos esquivado.(para alguien que decía que el escuadron era invencible xD les partieron unos zombicitos,unos 40 para ser eZaktos xD)  
-bueno, ahora tengo un buen trabajito que hacer con uds no?-dijo Carlos sonriendo.  
-sep-afirmo marcos-pero espera a que nos subamos a la 4x4 y nos curaras por turnos.  
Marcos abrio las puertas de la 4x4 y los 5 chicos se metieron. Cuando salieron levantaron a un comité sorpresa de unos 5 zombies, los cuales quedaron aplastados por la 4x4.  
-jejeje-reia marcos-a eso le llamo consome de zombie.  
Marcos enfilo hacia la ruta 7 que los llevaria hacia bs.as, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, se olvidaron que no tenian gasolina, así que volvieron a la ciudad, y llenaron unos 15 barriles.  
-bueno, ahora llevamos 3 horas de retraso por culpa de uds!.  
-ey inutil, si no hubieramos puesto eso nos quedariamos en el medio del campo!-exclamo Hernán mientras lo terinaban de curar-ahora rumbo bs. as.

Llevaban 3 horas viajando, mientras charlaban y se reían. Se habían olvidado de todo, ahora solamente pensaban en divertirse, aunque por poco tiempo se sentian como antes, donde no había nada verdadero para preocuparse. Cuando estaban pasando por Cordoba(por el centro) levantando zombies a diestra y siniestra, el auto se les rompio.  
-pero la grandisima madre que lo pario al carro este!-insulto Adrián asustado al ver que cba.(cordoba para algunos)se había hecho una ciudad fantasma.  
-bueno salgamos y exploremos la city-dijo marcos-porque según recuerdon por la ciudad hay una estacion de trenes, podriamos tomar un tren y partir hacia bs. as.  
-se y kien lo conduciria?-pregunto sarcastico Carlos.  
-yo creo que entre los 5 lo lograriamos no?.

La ciudad estaba extraña, puesto que no había ni un solo headcrab ni un FZ ni nada.  
-escuchen tenemos que ir hacia una casa de informacion, aunque este abandonada tendran un mapa, y ahí sabremos donde estara la estacion.  
-si mira alla esta-señalo lorena a una casita abandonada.

Luego de que lo leyeran un rato se fijaron que la estacion esta a 2 cuadras. Cuando llegaron tomaron un tren donde estaba el piloto muerto. Lo dejaron en un armario y arrancaron el motor despues de 15 minutos de probar distintos botones e instrucciones.  
-buenos aires haya vamos-grito Hernán.  
-shhh-lo regaño lorena-aca hay bichos que no querriamos que se despierten  
Entonces se escucho un gruñido francamente estremecedor y un rayo de electricidad atravezo a Adrián y lo mato al instante.  
-Adrián!-grito Hernán y lo recogio y lo metio en un vagon de pasajeros.  
-corran, yo me encargo de ese asqueroso bicho-dijo marcos recogiendo la desert de Adrián.  
El bicho corria entre las sombras y tiraba unos rayos de electricidad, marcos los esquivaba pero no lo podía matar.  
-sos rapido eh?-grito marcos-veni y hagamos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo si sos tan malo.  
El bicho apareció y marcos de un solo tiro le revento el ojo. No alcanzo a examinarlo por que el tren empezó a arrancar. Se subio de un salto y se fue con los chicos.  
-m-m-mar-marcos-tartamudeo Adrián-cuida mi desert eagle y usala contra esos asquerosos bichos. En mi m-m-m-mochila estan todas las balas y las instrucciones para que hagas tus propias balas con los elementos necesarios.  
-Adrián!-grito lorena abrazandolo-fuiste un gran amigo nuestro nos salvaste muchas veces nunca te olvidaremos.  
-yo a uds tampoco-dijo Adrián-bueno, disculpen pero tengo sueño, así que me voy a dormir.  
Y como si se tratara de un bebe se "durmio", para que nunca mas despertase. Marcos Hernán y Carlos lo envolvieron en unas mantas, para luego cuando llegaran a buenos aires lo pudieran enterrar.  
-cuantos mas tendran que morir, sacrificandose por nuestra vida-susurro marcos.  
-no lo se pero cada vez esto esta peor y yo tengo miedo-dijo lore angustiada abrazando a marcos.  
-no te preocupes yo y el Hernán estaremos siempre para protegerte igual que nosotros a Hernán y uds a mi.

Mientras marcos, lorena y Hernán estaban pasando a el vagon mas cercano al del conductor, escucharon unos ruidos de bichos, de muchos bichos.  
-me parece que tenemos compañía-susurro marcos sacando su desert.


	9. Capitulo 9 Hacia Buenos Aires

**

* * *

Ezequiel: **Te aclaro que eso sucedio en los primeros 3 capitulos, luego los cambie por el formato que tu me acabas de decir asi que de eso no te preocupes que esta todo arreglado :)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9 Hacia Buenos Aires**

-¿qué seran esos ruidos?-susurro Hernán.  
-no lo se-dijo marcos-pero son muchos.  
-vamos al ultimo vagon, tengo una idea-dijo lorena-si nos siguen los podremos sacar del tren.  
Y de repente apareció un bicho de lo mas extraño, era alto y de un color verdoso, tenia un solo ojo rojo que le cubria la mitad de su pequeña cara, sus brazos terminaban en unas afiladisimas garras en forma de oz, en sus gemelos tenia unas puas que choreaban un liquido venenoso, y para completar unas aletas pegadas al cuerpo que le servian para volar rápidamente.  
-¿qué eres?-grito marcos apuntandole al ojo.  
-soy un segbine, somos una especie única en el planeta. Podemos hablar cualquier idioma desde español hsata el idioma de headcrabs y hormigas toro.  
-hormigas toro?.  
-eso no te incumbe. Ademas por si no sabias somos los reyes de lo que los humanos llamaban cordoba.  
-y?-pregunto marcos-ustedes causan menos miedo que el payaso piñoñ fijo.  
-ah, ustedes hablan del payaso estupido que devoramos hace unos días, ese de la cara pintada?.  
-sep.  
-ahh cuando lo mate con mis babas le saque sus pinturas y parecía un babuino homosexual.  
-sep eso se sabe desde hace tiempo.  
-bueno, volviendo a mi tema, este tren es donde se incuban nuestras crias, es nuestro hogar desde el 2 vagon hasta el 5 vagon, y no queremos compartir con ustedes el tren.  
-y ami me importa un bledo lo que los segbine digan-dijo marcos frotandose una parte que no voy a mencionar como gesto de desprecio hacia los bichos(una raskada mejor dicho xDDD).  
-entonces moriran, iaggg!-grito mientras saltaba por los aires el segbine.  
-una pena-decía marcos mientras le reventaba la cabeza al bicho.  
Marcos Lorena y Hernán sellaron el vagon donde Carlos estaba manejando y los 3 empezaron la desaparicion de los segbine del tren. Cuando entraron al 3 vagon unos 5 bichos los recibieron, aunque con unas punterias de Hernán y marcos los destruyeron.  
-marcos, me araño uno de esos bichos mal criados-grito Hernán mientras se frotaba el brazo.  
-no importa, seguiremos si no nos mataran-dijo marcos sosteniendo la pistola con una mano ya que la otra había sido herida por un segbine.  
Cuando pasaron al 4to vagon se encontraron con unos segbine que lanzaban unos dardos envenenados.  
-¡al suelo!-grito marcos escondiendose de los dardos-cuando vean sus piernas traten de herirlos con lo que tengan.  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio total, un segbine arranco el asiento y engancho con una de sus oz la remera de marcos.  
-no me mates por favor!-suplico marcos.  
-marcos, no seas miedoso!-grito Hernán debajo de otro asiento.  
La verdad era que marcos estaba recargando la pistola y por eso mentia dandose tiempo.  
-moriras ratita humana...plaf!-se escucharon los sesos del segbine reventar.  
-ratita tu mamita-dijo marcos mientras cabeceaba segbines, a la vez que Hernán tiraba sus cuchillos para darle tiempo a marcos.

-Guau este vagon estuvo difícil eh?-dijo lorena saliendo de su escondite.  
-se, pero a vos no porque estuviste con el culito guardadito no?-insulto Hernán.  
-eh men por que nosotros estemos todos lastimados por los arañazos de los bichos estos, no quiere decir que puedas insultar a la lore!.  
-ay bueno marki, cierto que tu noviecita tiene que estar sanita-ironizo  
-Hernán, te estas pasando.  
-dejalo!-dijo Hernán.  
-pero por que molestas?.  
-estoy haciendo una broma estoy caliente por que esos bichos lastiman y duele!.  
-se seguro-ironizo marcos.  
-bueno faltan 2 vagones y listo-aclaro lorena como para poner fin a la discusion.  
-yep-afirmo Hernán.

Cuando llegaron al 5to vagon vieron como este vagon estaba transformado, en las paredes estaban pegadas unas sustancias viscosas de color anaranjado chillon, que estaban unidas al vientre de un bicho enorme, era un segbine, pero enorme, tanto que ocupaba la mitad del vagon, tenia una voz monstruosa y una cara deformada. El ojo se le había dividido en dos partes pero había una parte del ojo que todavía no se había dividido.  
-esta empezando a evolucionar!-murmuro lore por lo bajo.  
-se habra que matarlo-afirmo marcos.  
-escucha Hernán, tirale todos tus cuchillos a esos hilos, que parecen que salen crias de segbine, si los cortas y al bicho no lo despiertas sera perfecto!-ordeno lorena.  
-ok-murmuro Hernán tirando todos sus cuchillos-ops!-murmuro-me equivoque y le corte una oz.  
-siya escuchamos el chillido del bicho-dijo enojado marcos.  
El segbine avanzaba arrancando los ultimos asientos, para saber quien le había causado la perdida de su mano.  
Pero un balazo le revento su ojo unido, y mientras chillaba, Hernán le tiro dos cuchillos en las partes divididas del ojo.  
-Muy bien ahora marcos entretenla mientras yo habro una puerta de emergencia y suelto el 5to vagon que dsupongo que es el de las crias, Hernán me acompaña-dijo lore mientras corria buscando los cuchillos.  
-claro la parte mas facil me toca a mi dijo marcos saliendo del escondite. Veni bichito-grito marcos. El bicho le tiro un zarpazo con su única oz y si marcos no se agachaba quedaba decapitado  
-eh!loco! eso es muy atrevido! Tomá por maleducado- cuando dijo eso le tiro otro balazo en el hueco del ojo  
El bicho chillo y desplego las alas y salio volando para arriba rompiendo el techo. Luego aterrizo en picada y si marcos no se tiraba al piso lo atravezaba, y así una 2 y 3 veces, hasta que escucho el sonido de el ultimo vagon descarrilarse y volvieron Hernán y lorena. Cuando escucho el sonido de lore se fue volando directo a ellos dos  
-AL PISO O MORIRAN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras ellos se tiraban y el segbine se chocaba contra la puerta del tren.  
-es mio!-exclamo marcos corriendo-moriras-y dicho eso le disparo en un mismo lugar hasta que vislumbro el cerebro, y luego fue a recoger la oz que le habían cortado y se la clavo en el medio del cerebro o lo que fuera eso. El bicho chillo de tal manera que los chicos tuvieron que taparse los oidos.  
-ese es el fin de segbine-king-anuncio lorena.  
-segbine-king?-pregunto Hernán.  
-si por que era solamente el el que reproducia la especie poniendo huevos en las paredes del vagon este.  
-bueno pero con todos los que habra...-dijo marcos tratando de reducir su logro.  
-no solamente hay un segbine king, ya que la especie no a logrado evolucionar tanto como para desarrollar varios segbine-kings-dijo lorena.  
-o sea que?-pregunto marcos.  
-en días o semanas o meses, la especie se extinguirá.  
- a nooooooo-grito Hernán-marcos el destructor de especies alienigenas.  
-callate-dijo el halagado de saber que había extinto con la especie que había matado a toda cordoba.  
-bueno chicos tenemos que ir hacia adelate para ir soltando los vagones.  
-a la orden!-exclamaron al unísono marcos y Hernán.

¿me podrian explicar que fue el sonido bestial ese que escuche yo?-pregunto Carlos.  
-Nada-dijo Hernán contento-encontramos a la especie que arraso con toda cordoba y marcos la extinguio ya que mato al unico bicho que podía reproducir a la especie.  
-felicitaciones marcos!-dijo Carlos sonriendo- tu padre estaria orgulloso de ti y de lo que has hecho.  
-si-murmuro lugubre marcos-pero todo fue gracias a ellos que hicieron una trampa al bicho-dijo recuperando el tono.  
-nah vos tuviste la valentia de enfrentarlo y matarlo!.  
-dejalo-murmuro Lorena-si sabe en el fondo que ha logrado hacer extinguir a una especie aniquiladora.  
-bueno muchachos-anuncio Carlos en voz alta-estamos saliendo del territorio de santa fe y entrando a la provincia de buenos aires!.  
-si pero antes queremos que cures nuestras heridas por que estamos muy heridos-se quejo Hernán.  
-bueno marcos controla el tren que yo los voy a curar.

Los 4 estaban contentos, y charlaban alegremente, sabiendo que habían podido desplazarse aproximadamente unos 1.200 km sobreviviendo facilmente, aunque Adrián haya fallecido.  
Cuando pasaron por un cementerio lo enterraron y le hicieron una cruz con unas maderas y una inscripcion diciendo que ellos siempre lo recordaran.

-bueno cdad. de bs. as., aca estamos-dijo Carlos frenando el tren-cumpliste con el pedido de tu padre llegaste a buenos aires.  
-aca sera nuestro nuevo hogar...


	10. Capitulo 10 Entrenamientos, aliens

**Capitulo 10 Entrenamientos, aliens, declaraciones**

Estaba llegando el mes de diciembre y marcos se había inscripto en un entrenamiento muy riguroso, jutno con Hernán y lorena, para que ellos puedan entrenarse y prepararse para el futuro. Marcos estaba siguiendo la orientacion en maestro de armas, Hernán la orientacion de francotiradores y lorena la de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con tacticas de yudo, kick boxing, taekuondo(o como sea),karate,etc. Las habilidades de marcos con la desert y las metralletas estaba avanzando mucho. Cuando la uso en el tren rumbo a buenos aires fue por pura suerte, y no sabia el retroceso del arma, por que en realidad el disparaba al pecho y por el retroceso cabeceaba a los aliens. La metralleta era una excelente arma para el(una MP5/navy si no saben buscquen en el cs 1.5 en las armas) no tenia punteria pero estaba controlando el retroceso violento de esta arma. Junto con eso tenia un riguroso gimnasio para mejorar sus habilidades de fisica y resistencia. Hernán tenia el mismo gimnasio, pero con pruebas de pistolas con silenciados(una USP) y rifles(artic, stery scout y un Sig SG 55-0). Era el mejor de su clase, y tenia una punteria maravillosa. Lorena en su clase no resaltaba ya que todos los alumnos eran hombres y ella tenia el valor de ir siendo una mujer. Pasaban los días muy rapido y marcos pensaba todo el tiempo en alguien, cada momento pensaba en ella, hasta en algunos entrenamientos se paraba a pensar en ella y en su cara bella, en sus ojos esmeralda, en su figura esbelta, en su sonrisa benevola, y el cuerpo respondia "fisicamente"(xD). Los retos que recibia eran fuertes las veces en que se despistaba por eso, pero a el no le importaba.  
-...ME ENTIENDE SEÑOR?-le gritaba el general Diaz en una de las veces en que se había quedado despistado-podria haber...-una alarma sono en todo el campamento-carabajal, tiene que ir hacia la parte de la ciudad que estamos cercando para que paren las invasiones alienigenas. Tome unas 50 unidades y vaya hacia alla.  
-si señor-respondió marcos. El joven era un cabo, a pesar de su tempranisima edad, y comandaba a hombres que podian tener 20 años, sin ningun problema. La alma de lider la tenia desde marzo y el comienzo de todo el terror en el mundo. Cuando llamo a los hombres fueron unos 80 hombres.  
-escuchen tenemos que ir hacia la parte de la ciudad cercada, parece que en el frente sur estan viniendo unos batallones de vortigaunts para liquidarnos, así que a poner todo su valor!-grito marcos levantando su arma.

Mientras tanto en la parte del campamento de los francotiradores, Hernán estaba comandando a aprox. Unos 40 francotiradores para apoyar a los maestros de armas.  
-muy bien muchachos, lo que tenemos que hacer es asesinar a todos los vortigaunts lejanos, los mas cercanos se ocuparan los maestros de armas y los que logren llegar a la barrera los del equipo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se encargaran-informo Hernán a traves de un cmpañero de el que tenia la voz mucho mas potente, apodado Tono(me inspire y le puse el nick de alguien del foro xD).

Y en la ultima parte del campamento estaban reuniendo el batallon del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lorena estaba junto a 5 amigas que eran las unicas que se habían animado a apoyar a los batallones. Cuando eligieron al cabo que lideraria el batallon vieron que estaba enfermo por lo que eligieron a una de las chicas, pero a pesar del gusto, se tenia que desempeñar excelente, si no queria castigos, así que le paso el mando a Lorena. Ella a regañadientes accedio y sin dar discursos ni nada partio junto a los otros batallones.(ya se que piensan, que obvio eligieron a los 3 de cabos...y si )

Se organizaron delante de las murallas los batallones de amrcos y lorena mietras que el batallon de Hernán se había agrupado sobre la muralla. Cuando los aliens empezaron a asomar sus cabezas los francotiradores empezaron a disparar.  
-marcos!-djo Lore emocionada-soy un cabo que esta al mando de el batallon!.  
-igual que yo!-exclamo marcos-te cubrire no quiero que mueras.  
-y yo a ti las espaldas.  
Cuando los vortigaunts empezaron a llegar, aparecieron unos bichos verdosos junto con ellos.  
-MALDITA SEA TRAEN A OTROS!-grito marcos-Hernán DISPARA HACIA LOS SEGBINE.  
-se marcos-grito Hernán-mientras informaba al batallon suyo que les disparara al ojo de los segbine.  
-fuego-grito marcos mientras su batallon empezaba a disparar hacia los vortigaunts-cuidado amigo!-dijo mientras lo tiraba al suelo a un muchacho que estuvo a punto de morir  
-SON MUCHOS AGRUPENSE!-grito marcos mientras el equipo se agrupaba.  
-Batallon del cuerpo a cuerpo preparense-grito lorena a la vez que su batallon se dispuso a pelear- Al ataque!.

La pelea fue impresionante... los francotiradores habían asesinado a muchisimos segbine, los maestros de armas(MDA) y los del cuerpo a cuerpo (CCAC) terminaron con el resto, pero mas segbine vinieron diciendo que era su ultima marcha dado que se extinguirian. Muchos del MDA y del CCAC murieron ese día pero valio la pena dado que los aliens, despues de ese ataque, dejaron de atacar continuamente la ciudad.

Al día siguiente en los campamentos militares en el escenario felicitaban a marcos, lorena y Hernán:  
-Cabo carabajal, lo felicito, de su batallon solamente murieron 20, por lo que tiene los respetos de todos los generales al mado del batallon de MDA-lo felicito el gral. Diaz- también al cabo Morales(Hernán morales) por sus ordenes muy bien realizadas y por cuidar de su batallon, sin que falleciera ninguno de sus solados, también se ha ganado las felicitaciones y respetos de los generales a cargo de el batallon de francotiradores. Y a la srta. Rodriguez por realizar un trabajo excelente como cabo, la premiamos como cabo oficial del batallon CCAC.

¡guau!-exclamo Hernán-somos los mejores!.  
-seeeee-afirmo marcos fuertemente, por un gran estado de ebriedad- y por cieeeertu Lori, te tengu algito q deucirtee-hablaba marcos-loriiii te amuuuuu con toditito mi corazoncito- y directamente le planto un beso apasionado(con lenguita)a lorena.  
-a nooo el pedo que tiene marcos para revelar eso!-exclamo Hernán mientras veia como los chicos seguian besandose- y para colmo a la lore ni le preocupa disimular que no le gusta el marcos, se lo esta tragando!. La verdad hoy a sido un verdadero día de accion y declaraciones.

Al otro día Hernán estaba en el campamento esperando ver a marcos y lorena, pero sospechosamente no habían ido. Luego de media hora se había dado cuenta de que era domingo y nadie iba (xDDDD) Así que resignado partio a su dpto. que se encontraba al lado del de marcos y el de lorena.  
-mas le vale a los muchachos que no hagan lo que pienso.

Mientras tanto en el dpto. de marcos, el chico y lorena dormian haciendo "cucharita". Pero lorena se desperto por un ruido y vio como estaba abrazado con marcos, y se durmio de nuevo feliz de vivir. A los minutos marcos se desperto y vio como estaba abrazado a lorena y pensó que había tenido suerte de que le correspondiera por que la ridiculez que había realizado el anterior día a la noche no se la huboera olvidado jamas. Pero se levanto de repente recordando que no se acordaba de nada lo que había pasado el anterior día.  
-no puede ser, capaz que yo emborrachado la habre violado!-pensó desesperado marcos. Cuando pensó eso observo un lugar especial suyo para saber si había rastro de algo, pero afortunadamanete no había pasado nada. Entonces se acosto de nuevo y la abrazo con lo que al instante la chica se dio vuelta y quedo enfrente a marcos. El la beso tiernamente y con ese beso se durmio.  
-aha!-grito sonriendo Hernán entrando a la casa de repente y observando a marcos y lorena como se despertaban asustados-yo lo sabia ustedes hicieron cositas cochinitas ayer no?.  
-no seas un -dijo marcos.  
-estas seguro de que no hiciste nada con la lore? Por que si no te fijas ustedes dos estan en ropa interior!.  
-bonito paquete...-pensaba lorena viendo las virtudes de marcos.  
-y vos traviesa miradora de paquetes eh!-se burlaba Hernán.  
Lorena se levanto y se puso un pijama y se puso en posicion de combate  
-dale machito-lo reto lorena.  
-nonononono-dijo acobardandose Hernán.  
-así me gusta hijo mio.  
Y dicho eso se fue directamente al baño para comprobar si todavía era virgen. Y si, todavía lo era afortunadamente.  
Y mientras tanto en la habitacion:  
-por cierto bonita cola tiene la nena-comento Hernán mientras el moreno saltaba encima de Hernán pegandole en chiste.


	11. Capitulo 11 Nuevo año, nuevo mundo

**Capitulo 11 Nuevo año nuevo mundo**

Los jovenes estaban preparandose para pasar la navidad en casa de marcos. Era 23 de diciembre y toda la expectativa estaba. Carlos había sido invitado, como también los padres de Hernán, los cuales habían sido encontrados en perfecto estado hacia unos días en el medio del campo. También los padres de lorena habían aparecido, aunque solo ella y sus padres sabian como habían aparecido, nadie se entero jamas. El romance entre marcos y lorena iba con viento en popa, pero solamente se sabia del romance entre ellos y Hernán.  
-lorena queria decirselo a sus padres-murmuro marcos mientras leia un libro-y yo le dije que ni a palo si no me matarian a preguntas de cómo soy y saber si hemos hecho alguna cosa chancha(para ellos, pero para marcos, era la gloria xD) juntos por ahí. Y lo que menos saben es que dormimos juntos en la misma cama.  
-seh no hace falta que me lo digas-murmuro con un tono medio agresivo.  
-men, te tengo un regalito de navidad que conoci en el MDA.  
-¿qué es?-pregunto desesperado Hernán.  
-ya veras la nochebuena...  
-, demasiado tiempo...

Al siguiente día en el campamento, les habían dejado que hicieran tareas de recreacion, por lo que los MDA jugaron un partidito de futbol contra el equipo de los francotiradores. El resultado:  
14-10 ganaron los MDA. Goles de marcos 3 y goles de Hernán 9.  
-guau Hernán goleador!-se burlaba marcos.  
-no soy el mejor del futbol y por eso te gane, aunque en el partido hayamos perdido!-decía orgulloso Hernán.  
-seh, por lo menos en algo sos mejor que yo por que en todo lo demas...-dijo burlonamente marcos, aunque Hernán lo superaba envarias cosas el no las veia importantes, por eso lo molestaba.  
-.

Llego noche buena y los muchachos cenaron en una cena bien "aburridonga", en la cual solamente los padres de Hernán y lorena hablaron. Lorena se hacia la sofisticada charlando con ellos, pero marcos hizo algo que ella no se lo espero. La empezó a acariciar muy seductoramente, por las piernas y el estomago. Ella paro de hablar y empezó a ponerse roja, al ver como su novio la satisfacia delante de las narices de sus padres. Hernán no paraba de taparse la boca para no reirse, y los padres de lorena la miraron preocupada preguntando si ella se sentía mal. Luego de desearse una feliz navidad a las 12 los padres de los chicos abandonaron la casa y ahí todo se relajo.  
-¿¡¿por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto furiosa lorena.  
-para que no simules ser otra persona delante de tus padres-respondió marcos tranquilo.  
-parece que te agarraron tus 15 años con todo eh?-replico furiosa lorena.  
-perdon los 15 años los tengo desde julio por si no sabias y este revolotamiento de hormonas me agarro ahora en noviembre cuando me enamore perdidamente de vos corazon-agrego dulce y seductoramente.  
-ay mi amor!-dijo lorena dulcemente.  
-como me lo comeria ahora mismo-pensó ella-pero todavía no, somos muy jovencitos todavía...creo...  
Marcos la abrazo y la beso muy dulcemente sujetandole con suavidad las mejillas con sus manos.  
-nah! Para cosas de frikis esperense un tiempito-dijo Hernán mientras atendia la puerta.  
-Muchachos quieren ir al baile de navidad que celebramos todos los del campamento?.  
-que dicen tortolitos?-pregunto Hernán, pero marcos y lorena seguian besandose.  
-mm... lo tomare como un si, en donde es y a que hora?  
- en ½ hora, en el campamento.  
-ahí estaremos, chao pedro-saludo Hernán-bueno muchachos nos preparamos y vamos a divertirnos!.  
-en unos momentos...  
-por favor dejala respirar-exclamo Hernán riendo.

Marcos Hernán y lorena estaban durmiendo todos en la casa de la chica. La fiesta del día de navidad había sido increíble. Bailaron, gritaron, y lo mejor de todo se divirtieron y se olvidaron de todo lo que sucedia afuera de ese lugar. Pero ya era 1ro de enero del 2001y el campamento estaba abierto de nuevo. Los muchachos se despertaron como a las 12 del mediodia y se fueron directo al lugar pensando en que iban tarde, pero cuando llegaron no se encontraba nadie.  
-ah mis cabos preferidos-dijo el gral diaz acercandose a los muchachos-vengan por que tengo que mostrarles algo.  
-que es señor?-pregunto marcos curioso.  
-es una noticia muy importante para el mundo...por auqi pasen-les indico una puerta.  
Cuando se sentaron delante de una PC el hombre les informo sobre una precaria internet que había realizado el mundo para saber cual es la situacion de las distintas poblaciones en el mundo entero.  
-ese informe nos lo han mandado y se los queria mostrar-dijo diaz encendiendo el equipo.

Cuando vieron el informe vieron el estado patetico del planeta. Miles de ciudades enteras fueron conquistadas por bichos en todo el mundo, la poblacion mundial se había reducido a 4 mil millones de personas solamente en un año. La humanidad recien ahora se empieza a reconstruir dado que la sorpresa que nos tomaron los aliens nos destruyeron miles de ciudades las comunicaciones telefonicas y de internet. Marcos veia como estaba la situacion en el mundo en cada pais en unas 2 o 3 fotos. Uruguay había practicamente desaparecido, brasil era un desierto, venezuela lo mismo que brasil, en chile la poblacion estaba practicamente toda dado que se organizaron rápidamente y se acobacharon en una ciudad(la de santiago). Luego en U.S.A y Canada, habían ciudades fuertemente tomadas por los ciudadanos, en las cuales se protegian de las invasiones alienigenas continuas. Practicamente tenia unos 7 u 8 centros urbamos(cada uno como el de buenos aires y con un poco mas de gente)U.S.A y Canada 6 o 7 centros urbanos. En el continente viejo en los paises de italia, francia, portugal, españa, el reino unido y algunos paises mas estaban en un estado muy considerable dado que en europa las invasiones fueron peores. Luego aparecieron fotos de africa tomadas por personas de europa. La situacion era realmente penosa dado la ignorancia de los africanos. Pero con en asia no había comparacion. Las fotos tomadas eran realmete estremecedoras. Niños con headcrabs, pedazos de personas. Realmente es estremecedor el estado del planeta tierra en el 2001: decía un cartel al final del informe.  
Los muchachos no tenian palabras para describir la sensacion de horror. Pensaban en toda la gente muerta, en las falilias como la de marcos que se habían diezmado. Hijos huerfanos, padres sin hijos, jovenes sin novios/as. Era muy injusto todo lo que sucedia. Pero no hubo tiempo para charlas ya que se informo un ataque de bichos extraños que provenian desde el este(lugar mas cercano a las playas).  
-preparen sus escuadrones-dijo diaz a los muchachos.  
Los 3 se pusieron en marcha y observaron como los 3 escuadrones estaban casi completos, así que a los minutos los escuadrones estuvieron preparados.

Cuando se posicionaron en las murallas recien construidas del lado este de la ciudad, se ubicaron igual que en la ultima batalla.  
-cabo-dijo uno de los muchahcos mas jovenes temblando-tengo mucho miedo.  
-hermano, te crees que no estoy nervioso yo, solamente tengo 15 años-respondió marcos aunque en parte era mentira el miedo, pero en otra parte era verdad-te cubrire hermano, no te preocupes que esta no sera tu 1ra y ultima batalla. Pero aparecieron una cantidad de bichos que eran indescriptibles.(por si fallo en la descripcion imaginense ant-lions guards pero con el tamaño de los ant-lion comunes)Parecian hormigas pero con un tamaño de 50 cm de alto. Tenia una cabeza bastnate gorda, unos brazos pequeños con 3 garras, también unas 4 patas terriblemente gordas, en la cabeza tenian unos cuernos al mejor estilo de un toro. Lo peor fue que cuando los FRTD(francotiradores) empezaron a matarlas desplegaron unas alas y empezaron a sobrevolar a grandes velocidades.  
-gral. Estos bichos son demasiados envie refuerzos!-rogó marcos a través de un walkie-talkie.  
-no se puede los otros batallones estan de licencia o estan entrenando, o en una de las batallas del frente oeste.  
-bueno hermano-dijo marcos serio-ahora si estamos en un grave problema, así que preparate por que estamos con una fiera batalla...

-¡marcos!-grito lorena buscando al joven que aparentemente había muerto y desaparecido. Había terminado la guerras contra las hormigas-toro, pero muchos murieron, aunque si no hubiera estado marcos y Hernán hubiera sido el resultado muchisimo peor. Hernán se había gastado todas sus balas de su rifle y las balas de su usp. Pero noi desperdicio ninguna. Marcos con su navy había fabricado un verdaderisimo cementerio de hormigas-toro, pero hubo un momento en que desaparecio y no volvio mas. Las murallas estaban llenas de sangre de las hormigas-toro(HM) y alugnas manchas de sangre humana. Y los campos estaban atiborrados de cadaveres de HM y muy pocos seres humanos.  
-no puede ser-gimio lorena con lagrimas en los ojos-Hernán ayudame!.  
-si lore-grito Hernán-marcos que pasa tío aparece, despues de tantas aventuras vas a morir de esta manera tan patetica-pensó Hernán triste y enojado.  
Observo como una pila de cadaveres de HM se movia lentamente, Hernán apunto con su usp pero vio una mano herida humana.  
-marcos!-grito Hernán corriendo en ayuda de su amigo-ven hermano del alma-decía sacandolo. Estaba con heridas en todo el cuerpo y un brazo lo tenia quebrado.  
-lorena trae a un medico con urgencia-grito Hernán a todo pulmon.  
Lorena volvio a los minutos con Carlos. El lo llevo a un hospital que se encontraba en la ciudad.  
Luego le informo a los muchachos, que estaba compuesto de una madera mucho mas dura de lo normal, ya que cualquier humano con todas esas heridas habria muerto, pero el en 2 o 3 días saldra pero no podra manejar armas hasta dentro de 1 mes.  
-eso lo matara moralmente-murmuro Hernán.  
-prefiero una muerte moral a que una fisica en el-dijo lorena seria.


	12. Capitulo 12 Black Mesa

**Capitulo 12 Black mesa si existio**

Desde la batalla con las HM han pasado 8 meses. 8 meses en los que la vida de marcos, Hernán y Lorena han cambiado muchísimo, para bien y para mal. Para mal por que los padres de Hernán habían muerto ahogados en un barcos hacia Europa. Y los padres de lorena habían desaparecido para nunca mas volver. Pero para bien por que Marcos era jefe de un nuevo escuadron formado secretamente con Hernán y Lorena y sus batallones. Denominado el escuadrón de la muerte. En este escuadrón estaba Marcos Hernán y Lorena como jefes totales del escuadrón. Cada uno tenia a su cargo el batallón de MDA FRCT y CCAC, respectivamente. Los batallones se habían enterado hacia un mes pero habían guardado el secreto. Por lo que cuando marcos lo dispusiera los batallones estarían listos para cualquier cosa. También los muchachos habían cumplido los 16 años. Hernán y Marcos los habían cumplido en julio pero Lorena en mayo los había cumplido. La relación de M&L(marcos y Lorena)avanzaba a pasos agigantados. No paraban de estar juntos lo que a veces enojaba a Hernán aunque con el tiempo se acostumbro. Ellos no paraban de pensar en cuando ellos tuvieran 18 años y se pudieran casar y poder formar una familia. Pero las hormonas dificultaban sus vidas y cada vez tenían que realizar un esfuerzo mas grande por no terminar en algo que no querían, por ahora, según marcos. Ellos dos estaban tan conectados que no necesitaban mas que mirarse a los ojos para entender lo que necesitaba el otro(si alguna vez llego al final COMPLETO de esta historia pondre por que sucedia esto). Marcos dominaba la navy muy bien y la desert eagle era parte de su mano, pero ahora estaba dominando lo que son granades de humo explosivas, cargas explosivas etc. Hernán segui con sus cursos de franco pero le estaban insertando una rama muy complicada de sigilo en los entrenamientos. En cuanto a Lorena, ella seguia perfectamente sus cursos de karate yudo taekuondo etc. Sin ninguna dificultad. Pasaba el tiempo y buenos aires estaba cada vez mas segura. El escuadrón aseguraba todas la batallas con victorias, con lo que pronto los muchachos se convirtieron grales junior del campamento. En cuanto a marcos y el día del ataque de las HM fue algo muy siniestro. Un veneno muy peligroso había infectado el corazon de marcos, con lo que estuvo a punto de morir. Pero marcos esta hecho de una madera mas dura de lo que cualquier humano es capaz de ser.(repito sera todo explicado alguna vez si termino todo el fic, si no es así el que me lo pida se le explicare ) y sobrevivio, aunque por los pelos. Luego la quebradura de los huesos de los brazos duro unas 3 semanas, luego le sacaron el yeso y estuvo una semana de rehabilitacion.

Marcos y Hernán estaban esperando a que volviera de un curso de informatica Lorena. Parecía que le había interesado la rama de la informatica.  
-buenas corzaon y amigote!-saludo alegre Lorena entrando en el dpto de marcos.

En realidad los 3 vivian en el dpto de marcos aunque por las noches Hernán se iba a dormir a su dpto, que estaba al lado del de marcos. Lorena, en cambio, se quedaba en casa de amrcos y dormian juntitos. Aunque muchas veces hubieron "carpas" no deseadas de marcos con la provocativa tanga que a veces se ponia Lorena(seh suena muy cochino esto pero de solo pensarlo se me cae la baba xDDD)y la testosterona de marcos se volaba por las nubes, sobre todo una vez que entro al baño sin saber que Lorena se estaba bañando. La cara de marcos era impresionantemente estupefacta al ver semejante creacion de la naturaleza y estos dos ultimos años en Lorena. Obviamente hubo una pequeña discusion que termino en besucones de los muchachos, despues del baño claro. Bueno volviendo al regreso de Lorena :

-como estas mi corazon de melón!-dijo marcos saludando a su novia con un piquito.  
-contenta por que voy muy bien con informatica y hoy tengo que buscar unos informes perdidos en el pasado en la asquerosa internet de ahora.  
-ah que interesante-ironizo Hernán.  
-si sobre todo por que te voy a dar unas clases de karate pero en la practica cerebro de gusarapo-lo amenazo Lorena.  
-¿gusarapo?-pregunto curioso marcos.  
-ops todavía me salen los nombres del universo de HP-comento Lorena ruborizada.  
-hp?-interrumpió Hernán.  
-harry potter bestia peluda!-le grito lorena.  
-ahh .

A la tarde de ese mismo día marcos tuvo que acompañar a Lorena para que haga el trabajo de recoleccion de archivos antiguos.  
-bueno lore cuando necesites algo avisame-dijo marcos.  
-si ahora tengo que buscar estos archivos, ya en un rato te llamo-confirmo lore.  
Marcos salio afuera de la casa donde estaba la computadora esa y salio a caminar por el patio enorme que tenia. Cuando vio una barricada le agarro curiosidad y la saco. Vio un pozo oscuro que tiraba un aire helado. Y de repente un fast zombie salio del pozo y lo golpeo a marcos tirandolo en al suelo. Marcos iba a sacar su desert, pero se la había olvidado en su casa.  
-me cago en las hormonas que atontan mi cerebro-pensó-aunque con la tanguita vale la...Suficiente!-se obligo a pensar.  
El moreno se incorporo de un salto y se preparo para la embestida que venia con el FZ. Cuando se estaba acercando salio a correr el también luciendo unos hombros de jugador de rugby,enfilo los hombros hacia la cara del FZ y cuando el bicho salto marcos lo embistio con los hombros. Pero fue tal la fuerza que emplearon los dos que volaron por los aires.(seh parece matrix con neo y smith)Luego se incirporaron y marcos vislumbro un bate de beisbol. Al lado de su mano izquierda. Lo tomo y cuando vino el FZ hizo un hom room(no se como se escribe) con cabeza de zombie(con el headcrab todavía)por los aires.  
Tiro el bate y cerro el pozo con las barricadas de nuevo.  
-vaya secretos tiene esta casa-murmuro por lo bajo marcos.  
-marcos! Marcos Andrés veni ya!-le grito Lorena.  
-no me llames por mi segundo nombre!-aullo marcos mietras iba-¿qué paso?.  
-mira lo que encontre-murmuro Lorena abriendo una pagina de Black Mesa.  
-a ver permiso-le pido rapido marcos y se dispuso a mirar la pagina. Era increíble, todo lo que había soñado cuando tenia 14 años estaba representado en fotos ahí, el sector c la cámara de pruebas, los laboratios lambda la presa...todo estaba alli menos los laboratorios lambda mas secretos. Decía en una parte:tecnologia del mañana para nuetra defensa, mostrnaod una metralleta de techo fija. En otra parte decía:seguridad profesional asegurando BM. Seh seguramente hubo tanta seguridad que paso todo esto aca afuera -murmuro enojado marcos. Luego salio una parte que decía estadisticas del desastre. Ahí miro marcos y observo la lista de cientificos y personal de seguridad, todos ellos muertos.  
-escalofriante-susurro Lorena.  
Despues vio los elegidos cientificos del mes y observo a alguien que recordo durante mucho tiempo:Gordon freeman. Fue elegido el cientifico del mes a finales de diciembre. Justo cuando Freeman estaba recorriendo todo BM para escapar de ese infierno. O sea que todo lo que soñe era una conexión con lo que sucedia en BM!-aullo marcos.  
-por que tenia que pasar todo al mismo tiempo señor carabajal?-murmuro una voz en su cabeza muy serena.  
-¿quién ha dicho eso?-dijo marcos lebantandose de su silla.  
-quien ha dicho que?.  
-nada solo unos murmuros que escuche en mi cabeza-decía marcos mientras se volvia a sentar pero mirando a todos lados.  
-oh aca dice imformacion restringida-repetia lo que decía la pantalla marcos desilucionado.  
-dejame a mi que esto es pan comidop sobre todo por que esta web esta abandonada en la internet así como una aguja en un pajar-decía Lorena mientras escribia rápidamente una serie de palabras en el campo de password-listo-exclamo alegremente Lorena.  
Marcos vio un link que decía fotos del desastre. Cuando las vio se queria morir. Eran fotos por donde freeman había pasado. Por eso recordaba todo. Era como ver algo que había vivido hacia casi dos años.  
-no lo puedo ver mas es escalofirante ver algo que ya he vivido en sueños-decía aterrorizado marcos.  
-bueno marcos partamos que ya encontre lo que necesitaba.  
Cuando se fueron estaban agarrados de la cintura del otro y dialogaban sobre la pagina de black mesa.  
-marcos, esto que has visto es muy raro. Ya que nunca jamas había visto esa pagina en todo mi curso de computacion-decía Lorena esceptica de lo que había visto.  
-ademas hay algo que sale de la logica. ¿Por qué todo empezó a finales de diciembre y aca recibimos todos los problemas en principios de marzo?.  
-no lo se-respondió marcos-lo que si se es que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, por que son las...2 DE LA MAÑANA!-grito sorprendido marcos.  
-se y que pasa si te dije que era una mision nocturna-respondió Lorena.  
-Pero no de tanto tiempo!-exclamo marcos-ademas por las noches pasan seres extraños. Unos aliens que no me gustaria verlos de frente.  
-a no! Es marcos carabajal el general junior lider del escuadron de la muerte con miedo!-se reia Lorena.  
-ya vas a ver vos lo que es sufrir...


	13. Capitulo 13 La lista de supervivientes

**Capitulo 13 La lista de supervivientes**

Desde el hallazgo de Lorena, pasaron 5 meses. Era 2002, un año bastante tranquilo hasta el 14 de enero que era el día en que vivían nuestros héroes. Todo estaba realmente tranquilo. El escuadrón descansaba por que tenia licencia así que marcos y Lorena se la pasaban todo el día a los chupones a diestra y siniestra. Hernán, que estaba con su novia Carla(Aitor: (por las dudas)no te enojes, cuando me quise dar cuenta del personaje que puse ya había hecho muchos caps así que perdon pero no lo puedo borrar), no los molestaba demasiado. En fin los amoríos habían invadido el trío del escuadrón. Un día se chocaron las potencias femeninas de Lorena y carla. Poco mas empiezan una pelea de karate las dos mujeres, dado que carla era mandada por Lorena que era la general del escuadrón. Los muchachos las intentaron tranquilizar pero de dos sopapos se quedaron quietecitos. Pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar un caos, marcos abrazo seductoramente por atrás a Lorena por lo que se olvido de lo que tenia que hacer, igual sucedió con Hernán y carla. Pero fue con mucha mas torpeza dado que marcos tenia un año entero de experiencia y el unos dos o tres meses. Luego en el entrenamiento a marcos le habían dado una nueva arma para que reconociera y aprendiera a usar : la escopeta muchas dificultades la aprendió a usar. Pero ahora a corta distancia el que se le cruza muere. Y con Hernán se estaba aprendiendo a usar el stery scout(el matagatos del counter o b45)aunque seguia prefiriendo el artic. En fin, la vida avanzaba y el día se acercaba murmuraba un loco por las calles. La seguridad todavía no era lo suficientemente necesaria pero ya ningún alien estaba dentro de la mini buenos aires.

Marcos había hecho una conexión clandestina con una internet del campamento a su casa para que Lorena pudiera trabajar tranquila pero cuando quiso volver a buscar la pagina de BM decía que estaba clausurada. Parecía algo extraño pero no le importaba. Luego de unas horas volvió marcos y Lorena se metio por error en la Pág. de BM.  
-marcos ven mira lo que acabo de descubrir-pido Lorena rápidamente.  
-voy-dijo en voz alta marcos-que pasa mi corazoncito.  
-mira acá hay una lista de los sobrevivientes de black mesa-exclamo con voz alta Lorena.  
-dos científicos y un guardia de seguridad!-solamente 3 personas salieron vivas de Black Mesa!.  
-sep el guardia de seguridad se llama Barney Calhoun, y los científicos se llaman Isaac Kleiner y Eli vance. Según esta pagina parece que han salido unas pocas personas de Black mesa pero que no fueron registradas.  
-tenemos que buscar a alguno de ellos 3 por que capaz que saben ...  
Un comunicador con el campamento interrumpió lo que hacían.  
-Marcos, ven urgente necesitamos reunir el escuadrón ya, por que hay una alerta de bichos que vienen hacia acá desde el muro oeste. Y muchos, muchísimos diría yo, bichos-informo nervioso Hernán.  
-escucha hermano, trata de reunir otros batallones junto con el escuadrón ahora partimos-dijo marcos-lore después seguimos con esto, déjala prendida ahí ok?.  
-seh vamos-confirmo Lorena.

Cuando llegaron al campamento observaron un alien grunt muerto. Tenia unas armaduras que le cubrian los hombros y una parte de su cabeza. La cara era muy parecida a la de un vortigaunt. Era de unos 2 metros de alto y tenia un brazo terminado en punta, sin nada, y otro brazo terminado en 3 garras, uqe formaban un triangulo. Con ese brazo largaba misiles teledirigidos.Tenia una muy buena velocidad y una dureza impresionante. Era una verdadera maquina de matar.  
-así son los ejercitos que vienen hacia aquí marcos-respondió Hernán al pensamiento de marcos.  
-los batallones desde el 4 hasta el 6 estan a vuestro servicio señor-informo un hombre alto y serio. De unos 17 años se trataba pero como marcos tenia demasiada experiencia como para ser todavía un adolescente.  
-señor, disculpe cual es su nombre-pido marcos.  
-Juan, señor, Juan matto-respondió.  
-muy bien señor-contesto marcos-ahora prepara los batallones Juan-dijo mas informal marcos-y no me llames señor por que tengo 2 años menos que yo.  
-ok.

El escuadrón de la muerte estaba completo. En el horizonte se veian los bichos que venian. Eran cantidades de aliens grunt y una especie rara venia con ellos. Parecian gusanos gigantes.  
-vienen voltigores de apoyo señor!-grito Juan.  
-Hernán!-aullo marcos- tu equipo que se preocupe de los voltigore esos entendiste?.  
-si men, ya oyeron muchachos, hay que llenar de plomo varios de esos gusanotes ok?.  
-señor!-exclamo un soldado que estaba al lado de marcos-se acuerda de mi.  
-si el joven de la guerra a las HM.  
-claro, pues sobrevivi y en muy buen estado señor.-recordo marcos  
-pues mejor que el mio estuviste que no quepe duda soldado-aclaro marcos seriamente.  
-que le paso?-pregunto curioso el soldado.  
-mira cuando termine esta batalla venite con nosotros así charlamos me caes muy bien. Y no me llames señor que no me gusta.  
-ok marcos-respondió timidamente el joven.  
-así llamame.  
-marcos!-aullo Juan desde otro lado-les empezamos a disparar?.  
-yep, en 3...2...1...YA!.  
Una rafaga de disparos impactaron contra la 1ra hilera de bichos. Pero se acercaban la 2da hilera, aunke unas granadas de marcos y Juan despedazaron la organización, y ya venian así no mas.  
-lore te cubrire tu cubreme ok?-pregunto marcos.  
-si lindo-respondió Lorena.  
-y también cubrelo a el que es principiante y me ha caido muy bien-susurro marcos.  
-mm ok-admitio Lorena, luego grito a su batallon-muchahcos y muchachas cuando impacten aquí, demostremosle lo duros que somos, pero siempre con la cabeza. Por que si no moriremos facil. Cuello y listo-grito Lorena.  
En la otra parte del muro cerca del escuadrón estaba Juan comandando los 3 batallones.  
-señoras nos juntaremos a los mucchachos, pero no para que coqueteen si no para que podamos sobrevivir todos y mas facil-grito Juan, tenia una presonalidad muy fuerte y autoritaria cuando las cosas se ponian feas.

El escuadrón y los batallones de marcos se hicieron un peloton de 1.200 personas aprox. Una miseria sabiendo que los aliens eran 1.500.  
-chinga...chinga...chinga...chinga...chinga...-marcos iba diciendo esa palabra cada vez que le reventaba los sesos con la spaz a algun bicho.  
Pero los gusanotes llegaron a los batallones y eran bastante dañinos.  
-Hernán que paso?-aullo enojado marcos.  
-no los pude detener a unos 3 o 4-grito Hernán disparando a un grunt en el medio de la cabeza.  
-headshot-murmuro con voz grave Hernán cuando le pego un balazo en los sesos a uno de los grunts.

Los bichos cayeron, pero muchos solados jovenes de 15 o 20 años cayeromn muertos en batalla. Fueron homenajeados por todos los batallones como verdaderos heroes. También Juan fue homenajeado por ser tan util en la guerra. El nunca había recibido nada como recompensa en las batallas. Luego de la ceremonia los 3 muchachos partieron sin aires de grandeza ni nada por el estilo. Ellos cumplian con su labor de generales junior y nada mas. Pero dos muchahcos los alcanzaron. Juan y el soldado joven.  
-muchachos felicitaciones!-dijo Juan-pero no recibieron ninguna medalla?.  
-no fue así, lo que pasa es que no las aceptamos.-repsondio marcos.  
-ah! Por que unos 200 de los 1500 bichos los mataron ustedes solamente.-dijo Juan elogiandolos. Y este petiso decía que los conocia a ustedes.  
-yep, por cierto como te llamas?.  
-Manuel pero llamenme manu.  
-bueno disculpenme pero me tengo que ir a reaizar unos trabajos con la lore así que...  
-seh esta bien mañana nos vemos suerte-saludaron Juan y manu  
-y ahora Hernán nos vamos por que tenemos que realizar algunas cosas importantes...  
-ay! Si seguro ir a besuquearse por ahí-respondió enojado Hernán.  
-nop, pero si quieres venir te lo mostraremos.  
-claro vamos!-respondió alegre Hernán.

Cuando llegaron a la casa vieorn que la lista no había desaparecido.  
-bien escucha-dijo marcos aclarandose la garganta-te acouerdas antes de todo esto que tenia sueños con blakc mesa?.  
-si.  
-bueno, era verdad, balck mesa si existio. Y salieron de ahí solamente 3 supervivientes. Tamebien dice que otros sobrevivieron pero que no fueron registrados en la pagina.  
-y?-respondió ignorantemente Hernán.  
-eres un rubio tan ignorante Hernán a veces...  
-callate Lorena!-respondió enojado Hernán.  
-que si encontramos a esos 3 podriamos saber como sucedió todo esto y si hay alguna manera de parar todo este asunto-respondió con exasperacion Lorena .  
-ahh... perfecto entonces vamos con alguno de esos y listo-respondió alegremente hernan.  
-no es tan facil, primero hay que localizarlos, y según creo estan en el hemisferio norte-dijo marcos con cara de fastidio.  
-con lo que?...-pregunto Hernán.  
-hay que esperar a que encontremos a alguno de ellos por la internet y partir rumbo a el hemisferio norte...


	14. Capitulo 14 Errores de humanos

**Capitulo 14 Errores de humanos**

Lorena tardo 2 meses encontrar a uno de los supervivientes de BM en donde vivia. Era barney calhoun. Se encontraba en el pais de USA, por lo que marcos decidio partir rumbo hacia el pais norteamericano, rogando encontrar las respuestas. Hernán, como siempre, decidio acompañarlos, pero una grata sorpresa se llevaron al enterarse que el escuadrón entero había decidido seguirlo. Incluyendo los batallones de Juan que se habían incluido en el escuadrón de la muerte.  
-muchachos no podemos ir todos juntos!-decía marcos tratando de explicar al escuadrón que se tendria que quedar en buenos aires.  
-no importa, nostros seguimos a nuestro lider hasta la muerte y si no seguimos a nuestro gral que también va con uds.  
-miren-interrumpió Lorena –si ustedes vienen moriran casi todos por que esto es mas bravo que las guerrsa que han vivido así que si quieren arriesgar sus vidasconsiganse un jeep y sigannos hasta su muerte. El que no se anime, que lo comprendere, que se retire.  
Las ¾ partes del escuadron se retiraron. Pero el resto dijo que tenia un jeep así que los seguiria.

-Muy bien la partida esta organizada, los alimetos también, faltan armas y nuestro jeep y alguien mas que nos acompañe-comento Lorena viendo un papel.  
-esta chica lo tiene todo planeado-comento manu.  
Yep, esa es mi novia-afirmo marcos orgulloso.  
Las palabras de marcos llegaron a los oidos de Lorena por lo que ella se sonrojo mucho.

...-Que nos va a abandonar!-grito el general diaz-imposible ustedes son generales, y se quedaran aquí hasta el fin de sus disa o de buenos aires.  
-señor yo entre aquí opcionalmente y me puedo retirar cuando quiera...  
-eso no importa usted es mio!-respondió asquerosamente diaz.  
-YO NO SOY TITERE DE NADIE-aullo enojado marcos. Era tal la furia que desplegaba marcos de los ojos que diaz no se atrevio a contestarle.  
-esta bien puede partir todavía tengo...  
-Hernán y Lorena junto a muchas personas parten conmigo-interrumpió de mala gana marcos.  
-eso si que...  
-BASTA-aullo enojado marcos desenfundando su desert y apuntandole la pistola en la cabeza-estoy cansado me voy a ir y punto.  
-ok-dijo el genereal temblando. Y ahí marcos se dio cuenta que el general le había dado la mano y el le tomo el codo.  
-disculpe señor.  
-así me gusta-dijo diaz recuperando su tono energico.  
-señor necesito armas...  
-ahahahahaha eso si que no arreglesela usted la cosa.  
-y un jeep?-pregunto desilusionado.  
-tampoco y ahorase va de aca!.  
-en ese momento marcos se arrepintio de dejarle de apuntar con la desert.  
-adios diaz, ya nadie querra salvar su peludo trasero, idiota.

-¿y bien?-pregunto sonriente Lorena.  
-ni la mas mismisima miea.  
-ohhh marcos-dijo ella abrazandolo y dandole besitos.  
-no...me...quiso...dar...nada...-decía mentras besaba a Lorena. Entonces la testosterona tomo las riendas del asunto y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, mientras ella le frotaba toda la espalda seductoramente. El siguió besandola en el cuello y empezó a bajar hacia uno de los senos de Lorena y...  
-AHA!-interrumpió Hernán mientras marcos se quedaba congelado con el seno de Lorena.  
Lorena saco con ternura a marcos y empezó a perseguir a Hernán por todo el pequeño edificio.  
-te voy a dar tu aha!-aullaba Lorena mientras lo perseguia con toda la blusa babeada.(me parece que escribi una guarrada xD).  
-marcos en que estabamos-decía sensualmente Lorena volviendo con el chico.  
-en que si seguimos así tendremos un hijo en 9 meses...  
-oh!-exclamo enojada-yo queria chuponcitos...  
-pero si es la 1ra vez que lo hago...¿no?-pregunto marcos curioso.  
-si fue la 1ra vez que te animaste por que te daba vergüenza. Te ibas hasta el cuello y cuando querias seguir te "achicabas"-murmuraba ella avergonzada-tan valiente con los aliens y despues tan nenito con las mujeres...  
-ah pero es mas facil matar a un alien que apretarse a una mujer!-respondió el con una sonrisa...  
-.

Al mes del pedido de marcos a diaz ya había obtenido el jeep. Las guerras seguian sucediendo pero marcos ayudaba como civil y todos los batallones le seguian a pesar de que estaban al mando de diaz que había pasado a la accion. Marcos y Lorena habían planeado un robo de armas(si total eran las que siempre usamos-se excuso marcos). El robo tuvo muchisimo éxito. Habían robado unas mp5, un artic, un stery scout, 2 escopetas spaz una pistola USP y granadas, bastante granadas.  
-listo-murmuro feliz marcos mientras metia el cajon con las armas en casa.  
-que listo marcos no?-ironizo Hernán.  
-si muy listo...  
-pues no se tu pero me parece que sin municion va a costar que las armas disparen no?  
-d'oh-murmuro marcos-ya vengo.

Luego de media hora:  
-aca ta!-dijo feliz marcos tirrando el cajon de municiones al piso.  
-bien, ahora...  
La alarma de emergencias interrumpió el dialogo de los muchahcos.  
-escuchen yo voy a ver que pasa y vuelvo.  
Cuando salio vio un ataque masivo de vortigaunts en buenos aires. Entonces recordo lo que su padre le había dicho hacia unos años...  
- vaya a saber que vueltas da el destino y luego son aliados suyos. Por eso siempre trata de dialogar con ellos, si no razonan, bueno matalos, pero siempre trata con ellos.  
-ahora vayan hacia buenos aires que ahí podran sobrevivir.  
-ehhh vortigaunt!-grito al bicho mas cercano. Entonces empezó a cargar el rayo, por lo que marcos levanto las manos y grito paz!.  
El vortigaunt increiblemente dejo de cargar el rayo y lo miro.  
-emmm-no sabia que decir-escucha yo no quiero matarte.  
-tu has matado a los mios-grito el vortigaunt.  
-pero mira sali sin armas y gritando la paz.  
-¿pero por que no nos atacas?-pregunto serio el vortigaunt.  
-por que quiero paz con ustedes.  
-tu cara...te he visto matando a mis hermanos-respondió el vortigaunt.  
-no es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso-mintio marcos-por favor dejanos en paz, es mas, si me prometes que vas a ser un vortigaunt bueno te dejare a ti y a tus hermanos que convivan con nosotros.  
-lo prometes?-pregunto dudoso el alien.  
-palabra de honor.  
-galanga galin gaylin gaylordo gagordom galalummm-murmuro al vortigaunt mas cercano. Y de repente todos los vortigaunt dejaron de atacar.  
-que has dicho?-pregunto curioso marcos.  
-les he dicho que no ataquen por que parce que ustedes no nos atacaran mas.  
Entonces todos los aliens se pusieron alrededor de marcos y el vortigaunt.  
-quieren escucharte-dijo secamente el vortigaunt.  
-bueno-dijo aclarandose la garganta-escuchen, nosotros los atacamos a ustedes dado que estabamos asustados y lo unico que veiamos era muerte por lo que todos al ver cualquier bicho no terrestre lo asimilamos como enemigo.  
-con razon cuando las 1ras veces intentamos dialogar con ustedes nos mataron-respondió el vortigaunt enojado.  
-si pero de ahora en mas los tratare como si fueran unos mas del planeta tierra.  
-gracias...

Cuando marcos avanzaba hacia el batallon que estaba luchando con los bichos con todos los vortigaunt atrás, se asustaron. Veian a marcos como una especie de rey. Una pequeña aura azul rodeando a marcos.  
-muchachos-dijo sonriente haciendo que todos lo vieran como el joven de siempre-nuestros queridos amigos vortigaunt han propuesto la paz y la convivencia con nosotros.  
-si seguro, y en que nos beneficiariamos?-pregunto diaz.  
-no estoy hablando con ratas estoy hablando con humanos-contesto sin mirarlo.  
-en que, para cualquier batalla nosotros estaremos dispuestos a ayudar hasta nuestra muerte, dado que tendremos seguramente un enemigo comun...  
-que enemigo?.  
-ustedes todavía no los conocen pero esperen un tiempo y los conoceran.  
-pero quienes son?-pregunto Juan apareciendo de repente.  
-no se los diremos!-exclamo enojado el vortigaunt.  
-ok, ok -murmuro Juan. El todavía estaba en el batallon como todos los otros que partirian luego siguiendolos, dado que diaz no sabia quienes se iban y quienes no.

Luego los vortigaunt siguieron a marcos hasa su hogar.  
-bueno muchachos, ustedes son libres aca en la ciudad, pero nunca pasen de las murallas es la única regla.  
-regla facil-dijo el vortigaunt.  
-por cierto como te llamas-pregunto curioso marcos.  
-nihal-respondió-algo mas-dijo nihal antes de que marcos se fuera-te agradecemos tu gran voluntad para hacer las paces con nosotros.  
-no de nada, y por cierto si quiero hablar con ustedes como hago.  
-solamente piensa mi nombre varias veces y aparecere yo en unos minutos-respondió nihal.  
-bueno y otra cosa.¿por qué nos atacaron ustedes?.  
-por que cuando queriamos hablar con ustedes, nos empezaron a matar sin ni preguntar si eramos malos o buenos.  
-errores de humanos son esos-dijo marcos serio.  
-y nosotros nos enojamos y pensamos que todos ustedes eran iguales, pero no, ahora veo que existen humanos que valen la pena que vivan.  
-gracias-respondió ironicamente levantando una ceja.

Cuando marcos entro a casa vio a Hernán besando apasionadamente a una chica. Marcos por venganza de las interrupciones dio un fuerte portazo y grito con que así los queria ver.  
Hernán lo miro con esta cara: ¬¬


End file.
